Angie, Can't We Just Find A Way?
by rachhudson
Summary: She was his counterpart, the jelly to his peanut butter, the cheese to his macaroni. She was she, and he was he. He wouldn't have it any other way. !A collection of unrelated Fred/Angelina oneshots.!
1. Insurance?

Well, hello. Ahaha. Anyways, this is my new story. It's made up of unrelated one-shots, all about Fred and Angelina, of course! The title comes from the song "Angie" by Cobra Starship :

I thought it would fit Fred and Angelina quite well, given the circumstances. If you haven't heard the song, you should seriously listen to it.

Each "chapter" is based on a song, so by the end we'll have a sort of soundtrack! Doesn't that sound **_fun_**? Ahahaaa. Anyways, enjoy.

Oh, and by the way, the chapters aren't really that long.

* * *

"Insurance?"

A Fred / Angelina one-shot.  
Based on the song "Insurance?" by The Higher.  
Story by Rachel.  
(dancingxinxthexrain)

* * *

Fred didn't care what other people thought, honestly. It never even occurred to him that he _should_ care. The only thing that mattered to him was what she thought: Angelina Johnson.

She was his counterpart, the jelly to his peanut butter, the cheese to his macaroni. He adored her, and he didn't care who knew it. Obviously, she had to know it. She didn't seem to mind that he spent every possible moment with her, didn't seem to mind that his fascination was nearing an obsession.

He just wanted to be with her, enthrall her, make her feel the way he felt. And he was semi-positive that he was making an effect on her. She didn't always show her affections in the same ways he did; he was always the rambunctious type, shouting it to the stars, to the heavens, to the world. She, on the other hand, preferred subtleties: an alluring whisper, a kiss on the cheek, intertwining her fingers gracefully with his.

She was intoxicating to him. He wanted her, needed her. He wanted to call her his. He wasn't sure if she would allow it, but he had to try. Yet, for once in his life, Fred Weasley was stumped. How did you capture someone as graceful and elegant and _wild_ as Angelina?

He concluded that they were perfect the way they were at the present time. He didn't _need_ to have ownership of her; she was she, and he was he. That was that. And Fred wouldn't have had it any other way.


	2. Behind the Sea

Okeydokey, part 2 already! I felt bad about having such a short chapter... so I'm posting two. Granted, this one's not much longer, but it makes me feel better :

This song has a permanent residence near my heart, as all Panic at the Disco songs do. Again, listen to the song. Although, it makes no immediate sense, so you'll have to listen to it several times :D

* * *

"Behind the Sea"  
A Fred / Angelina one-shot.  
Inspired by "Behind the Sea" by Panic at the Disco.  
Story by Rachel.  
(dancingxinxthexrain)

* * *

Fred Weasley was dreamer. His daydreams were riveting, so clear that he could practically touch the characters in them, smell them, taste them. Of course, they had started out as nothing more: simple daydreams, often consisting of one of his professors heads blowing off (usually Snape's), or them dancing around in their undergarments. They were often interrupted when whichever professor's class he was daydreaming in would wack him on the back of the head and scold him for not paying attention, proceeding to ask him a question that they knew he did not know the answer to.

Throwing aside the administration at Hogwarts and their conspiracy against him, Fred had to agree that getting made a fool of in the middle of Charms was worth it because of the daydreams he had been having lately, for they were about a certain mate of his.

If Fred were to look back on it, he would agree that he probably hadn't completely registered that Angelina Johnson was actually a girl until about mid-way through fourth year. Up until then, she had always just been of his Quidditch mates, one of his buddies. Then, suddenly, so suddenly he had no time to process what was happening, she became something much more to him.

When he looked at her, he no longer wondered whether or not he would be able to knock her off her broom at practice later that evening; instead, he wondered what she did to make her hair so shiny. What made her smell so good? Had her cheeks always been that rosy? Had her eyes always sparkled like that when she laughed? When had she--

"Mr. Weasley!" barked Professor McGonagall. "What did I just ask you?"

Fred sighed. Some things never changed.


	3. Ready, Set, Go!

only one review :(

c'mon, any other takers?

sigh. oh well. here's the next update. again, kinda short, yet slightly longer than the others. :

enjoy!

"Ready, Set, Go!"  
A Fred / Angelina one-shot.  
Inspired by "Ready, Set, Go!" by Tokio Hotel.  
Story by Rachel.  
(dancingxinxthexrain)

* * *

Angelina woke up with a start, the smell of smoke filling her nostrils. She looked around, desperately seeking someone she knew, but all she saw was darkness.

"Angelina!" She turned around, looking for someone familiar, someone who had called her name.

"Angie!" He knelt beside her, feeling her face with his fingertips. "Your parents have been looking everywhere for you, Ange. Where've you been?"

She shook her head. "I... I don't know," she choked out. "I woke up... here."

A deafening BANG! Went off behind them. "C'mon, Ange, we've gotta go," Fred said, helping her to her feet. "D'you think you can run?"

Angelina stared at him, fear in her eyes. "Fred... What's going on?"

"Death Eaters," he stated grimly.

Angelina almost smiled. It was just like Fred to joke in a situation like this.

"Very funny," she said. "Death Eaters? At the World Cup? What's really going on?"

He looked her right in the eyes, speaking slowly and clearly. "I'm not joking, Angie. Now, we've gotta get out of her, right now, because I think they're getting closer by the second."

Angelina swallowed and her eyes watered, partly because of the smoke surrounding them, and partly because she was scared to death.

"Angie, listen to me." Fred spoke sharply, bringing her back to the present. "When I say go, you've got to run with me, run until you can't run any more. Do you understand?"

She nodded numbly.

"Okay." He took a deep breath in. She did the same. "Ready..." Another BANG! Went off, much closer this time. Angelina gripped Fred's arm tightly, her eyes wide with fear. "Set..." He grasped her hand firmly in his. "GO!"

She took off running, faster and faster. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet; she felt like she was flying. She was vaguely aware of Fred beside her, his hand still grasping hers. They didn't stop until they reached the trees.

She fell to the ground, gasping. Fred panted beside her.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

She put her hand over his, her eyes shining with tears. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, glancing down at their hands.

"For saving my life," she stated simply.

Fred's face turned as red as his hair. "It was nothing... I mean, I had to do something, I couldn't just leave you..."

"No, it was something," Angelina said, taking Fred's hand in her own. "And I think it was very brave of you." She turned pink, although whether it was from the smoke that still surrounded them or embarrassment, Fred couldn't tell.

"You... you did?"

"Yes." And then she did something she had never done before: she kissed him on the cheek.

His face hot, Fred stuttered, "We... We sh-should probably be looking for..."

Angelina nodded. Fred stood up and hauled her to her feet. With linked hands, they set off into the forest.


	4. I've Just Seen a Face

yay! part 4! sorry it took so long to update, but i was running out of ideas /

oh well, i'm doing better now!

This one is supposed to be how Fred & Angelina first met, on the Hogwarts Express. Enjoy!

"I've Just Seen A Face"

A Fred/ Angelina one-shot.  
Inspired by the song "I've Just Seen A Face" by The Beatles.  
Story by Rachel.  
(dancingxinxthexrain)

* * *

"Move it," a mid-height, skinny, dark-skinned girl snarled to a rather short red-headed boy. "I'm trying to get on the train!" Angelina Johnson was in a rather bad mood, seeing as she was boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She had never been someplace without her parents, and she was rather nervous. This little... _twerp_ wasn't doing much to improve her nerves.

Quite cockily, Fred Weasley stepped aside, extending his arms and bowing low to the ground. His twin stifled a laugh. "After you, madam," Fred said coolly.

The girl glared at him before shoving past him and boarding the train. Fred looked at his twin and smiled, indicating that they should follow her.

"Fred, are you insane?!" George whispered.

Fred chuckled and shook his head, following the dark-skinned girl.

Angelina hadn't been sitting in her compartment, alone, the way she had preferred it, for more than three minutes, when two red-headed boys barged in. Angrily, she realized that they were the twins from outside.

"Mind if we sit here?" one of them asked cheekily, sitting down across from her. As she opened her mouth to protest, he added, "Good, that's settled, then. I'm Fred, by the way, and this is my brother, George."

Angelina eyed his outstretched hand disdainfully. "Angelina," she growled.

"What a beautiful name!" Fred exclaimed.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Sure it is," she whispered under he breath. What was _with_ this guy? Why wouldn't he leave her alone?

The rest of the train ride was spent in uncomfortable silence. As soon as the scarlet engine pulled into the station, she jumped out of her seat, grabbed the box that had sat beside her, and dashed out the door.

"What is _her_ problem?" George asked.

Fred sighed. "Love, dear twin. She has experienced a feeling unlike any other for the first time. You mark my words, I _will_ marry her. She's a keeper."

"How do you know she plays Quidditch?"

"Not a _keeper_ keeper, George, a keeper as in 'one to keep.'"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Plus, she looked more like a Chaser to me."

"Yeah, she did. Wonder if she'll try out for the team?"

Shaking his head, Fred stood up and prepared to exit the train, his thoughts filled with Angelina Johnson. She would be his. Oh yes, she would be his.


	5. The Great Escape

The fifth segment is up! Yay!

This one takes place in Fred and Angelina's sixth year, we'll say. The end of the year. Enjoy!

"The Great Escape"  
A Fred / Angelina one-shot.  
Inspired by the song "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls.  
Story by Rachel.  
(dancingxinxthexrain)

* * *

Angelina couldn't believe she had agreed to this. Yet here she was, gripping Fred Weasley's midsection as they zoomed around the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch at midnight, feeling the fresh, cool wind on her face.

She knew that she could get in serious trouble. She knew that she was breaking the rules. She knew that she shouldn't be enjoying this. But yet, she found herself caring less and less by the second.

"Stop worrying, Johnson!" Fred called back to her, turning his head. She could see his lopsided grin even in the faint moonlight.

"I'm not worrying!" she hollered back. "I'm just a little... concerned, is all!"

He scoffed. "Nice try, but same thing, Ange."

She giggled. It was a nervous giggle, Fred had noticed, but it was a giggle nonetheless. The whole reason he had taken her out here in the first place was to allow her to have a little fun before their exams began next week.

"Just let go," he advised her. "Don't think. Just feel, Angie."

She sighed, then closed her eyes, attempting to take Fred's advice. She breathed in the clean, fresh air. What _did_ she feel exactly? She felt... free. At peace. Fantastic. And yet, there was something else.

Slowly, Angelina removed her arms from around Fred's waist, stretching them wide into the space around them. "WOOHOOOO!" she yelled.

Fred laughed, then chuckled, "Shhh, Angie, we're not supposed to be out here, remember?"

She giggled, then wrapped her arms around him once more.

"Ready for the descent?" Fred asked.

"I guess," she sighed.

Carefully, Fred urged the broomstick downwards. Angelina hopped off with grace a couple feet above the ground, while Fred waited until his feet touched the grass before getting off.

"That was lovely," Angelina told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anything for you, Ange."

With a smile, Angelina stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

As she pulled away, Fred said, "Well, if that's the payment, I'll have to take you out on dangerous, rule-breaking outings more often. Now, come on, it's getting late."

The two walked towards the castle hand in hand.


	6. Slow Down

finally, part 6. i'm slow, sorry, hahaa.  
this takes place most likely in their sixth year, i would think. BEFORE the yule ball.  
mmkay. so, yeah. hope you like it :)

**song:** _Slow Down _by The Academy Is...  
i officially love this song! it's so fantastically brilliant, i'd say ;)

Slow Down.

A Fred / Angelina one-shot.  
Based on "Slow Down" by The Academy Is...  
Story by Rachel.  
(dancingxinxthexrain)

Angelina Johnson wasn't big on nicknames. She only allowed her father to call her Angel; no one else. And only Fred could call her Angie. It was that she fancied him or anything. That would be ridiculous. Why would she, of all people, fancy Fred Weasley? No, it was mostly because he wouldn't let the matter drop until he got his way. Even if she hadn't granted her permission, he would call her Angie anyway, so she might as well be okay with it, right?

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Alicia and Katie always teased her about how cute she and Fred would look together. Sure, Fred had a certain appeal about him, and he was cute and all... but he was Fred. Her best mate. And there was no way he liked her in a more-than-friends way. Not that she liked him in that way, or anything.

Although, lately, he had been pressuring her to go to Hogsmeade with him. He said that it was just him wanting to spend some time with his best mate, but what if it was really something more than that? Maybe he was harboring secret feelings for her as well... Not that she was actually harboring secret feelings, but there was a chance that she... well... loved him. And she had no clue what to do about that.

Of course, Fred was bound to get his way. He always did. But then what? They would go to Hogsmeade as "best mates," but what if he wanted to be something more, just like she did? What if they broke up? Would they still be best mates?

It was all too confusing. Part of her wanted to confront him, ask him what his real reason was for asking her to accompany him to Hogsmeade. But another part wanted it to play out by itself. She would accept his invitation and see what he had in store for her.

Knowing Fred, it was sure to be something spectacular. And, strangely enough, Angelina was looking forward to it.

* * *

boy that was a lot of underlining :)

ahaaha.  
tell what you think in a review?  
thanks.  
also, i'm willing to take any song suggestions you might have, and see what i can do with them :D


	7. Famous Last Words

Finally, I'm updating this! Sorry, I've been really busy with school and stuff, but I tried to make this one longer than some of the others.

This one takes place in the fifth book, Fred and Angie's last year at Hogwarts.  
Hopefully it's okay... Ah, well, I guess you'll have to read and see

* * *

**Famous Last Words.  
based on the song "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance.  
A Fred/Angelina oneshot.  
By dancingxinxthexrain**

Fred couldn't believe what he was about to do. He knew that he had several things good going for him, but he felt that the bad seemed to outnumber the good in this situation.

He was tired of being bossed around and being told what to do. He'd simply had enough. George felt the same way, and so they'd planned an escape, an escape from the hellhole their favorite place had become.

His eyes met Angelina's for a brief moment. She looked down quickly, her dark brown orbs filled with pain. He sighed. He didn't want to hurt her, but he just couldn't stay here anymore. He had taken her aside yesterday, tried to explain how _contained _he felt here.

!¡

_She shook her head._

"_But, Fred... What about me?" she had whispered, and she had looked so broken, so helpless, that he thought for a moment, _How could I possibly leave_?_

_A tear slid down her cheek, and he realized all the reasons he had decided to leave in the first place. He reached over to brush it away._

"_Angie... You know I don't wanna go, Ange. I just can't stay here anymore."_

_She glared up at him. "It's me, isn't it? You don't want me anymore. You couldn't just break up with me, you had to up and leave?" She burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Oh, Angie, no, no, no. I love you; you know that. You mean the world to me. It's everything but you, pretty much, Ange. Don't ever think that it's your fault."_

_She sniffled. "Do you really have to leave?"_

_He sighed. "I think so, Angie."_

_More tears slid down her cheeks. "But I'll come back to visit," he promised. And you can come visit me and George in Diagon Alley..."_

_She shook her head. "It won't be the same."_

_He hugged her tight. "I know, Angie, but after graduation, we'll be free to do whatever we want." She looked up at him expectantly. "And you know what I want?" She tilted her head to one side, looking interested. "I wanna marry you, Angie."_

_He gauged her reaction. There it was, what he had been thinking for a while, out there in the open. _

_Her eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"_

_He nodded. _

_She took a deep breath. "That sounds wonderful, Fred, it truly does. But I don't want you to promise me anything right now. We'll see. After, y'know, graduation. If you still want me."_

_Fred grabbed her shoulders. "Angie, look at me." She brought her chocolate brown eyes up to his sky blue ones. "I will _always_ want you. Forever. That will _never _change."_

_She gave him a sad smile. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. _

!¡

He caught Angelina's eye once more. He pleaded with his eyes, asking for her blessing. She slightly inclined her head and brought it back down again. A nod, followed by a sad smile. He grinned in relief. He could do what he had to do.

He mouthed the words "_I love you_" before heading out the door after his twin. He didn't know when he would see her again, but he did know that when she was back in his arms, there was nothing that was going to stop him from marrying that girl. Not even Voldemort himself would keep him away. She was his true other half, and she understood that he needed to do this. And he loved her more for that.

* * *

Be a dear and drop me a review?  
I'll give you a coookieee ;D  
(a virtual one, that is.)


	8. crushcrushcrush

**Hi! Updating twice in one week, I know, amazing right? Well, it's about to get more amazing because I have five updates ready to go! That's right, count 'em. Five. Sadly, they aren't particularly long, but, still. FIVE!  
XD**

**Anyways, here's the first one, crushcrushcrush. Based on the song of the same name by Paramore.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crushcrushcrush.**

Why did he stare at her that way? She narrowed her eyes in his direction. He was always looking over here when he thought she wasn't looking. She just couldn't decode his reasoning.

She knew that he had a girlfriend. A stunningly beautiful one at that. Tall, skinny, blonde, glittering blue eyes, Ravenclaw. Everything she wasn't. So why did he keep on looking over here?

He glanced at her again, caught her eye, and grinned. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her homework. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. He couldn't like her in _that_ way, could he? He had a girlfriend, for Christ's sake!

She hazarded another glance at him. He was still staring at her, a goofy smile on his face. She shook her head. Damn her wishful thinking. But he and his blonde bombshell of a girlfriend were in their own little world most of the time. He had pretty much forgot about Angelina all together. Or so she thought.

Alicia sat down next to her. "Hey, did you hear?"

Angelina looked at her blankly. "Hear what?"

"That Fred dumped his oh-so gorgeous Ravenclaw chum, that's what!"

Angelina glanced over at Fred once again. His face was close to the parchment, his red hair hanging in his face as he scribbled furiously.

"Interesting..."

* * *

**Make my day?  
Review?**


	9. Disenchanted

**SECOND UPDATE! O.o  
Bahaaaha.**

**This is one takes place at the very end of Angie and Fred's seventh year. It's called DISENCHANTED, based on the song of the same name my My Chemical Romance. They are very inspirational. :)**

* * *

**Disenchanted.**

Things just weren't working out any more, Angelina realized with a sinking heart. Everything in her world was falling apart. First, her magnificent final year at Hogwarts had turned out to be worth nothing, nothing, nothing at all. Because he had left her, left her high and dry. She had cried so many tears after he left. She couldn't focus on anything, not her studies, not her team, not anything. When Fred had left, it was like he had taken a part of her with him.

Finally, she was graduating. Finally, she would be out of this place and with him, where she realized she truly belonged. Wherever Fred was, that was where she needed to be.

The ceremony had been quick and effortless, as it should be. She gave out hugs and shed a few tears, but she felt almost like she was cheating her friends out of a proper goodbye, because she just wasn't interested in being here any more. She had become disenchanted with this place that had once held so much magic for her.

As Hogwarts disappeared behind her as the train snaked around a bend, Angelina didn't feel sadness, but curious relief. How was it that a place she had once held so dear could now mean so little to her? She sighed and leaned her head against the cool windowpane, letting her exhaustion fall over her. She fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

**You can still make my day if you review!  
:)**


	10. Moan

**Number three, alrightttt :)  
Isn't this exciting, guys?!  
XD**

**Anyways, this one takes place... whenever you want it to, I guess.  
XD  
Song it's based on is called MOAN by Cute Is What We Aim For.**

* * *

**Moan. **

"Fred..." she whispered.

"Shh," he whispered, his face getting closer to hers, as if in slow motion. "Don't say anything."

She breathed in sharply. Was this really happening?

As if to answer her question, Fred's lips were suddenly overlapping with hers. They danced back and forth, back and forth. He let his hand rest on her soft cheek, his other hand resting on her waist. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, pulling herself up on her tiptoes to keep the kiss going as long as possible. Finally, after an eternity, they broke apart.

"Wow," she whispered.

Fred grinned. "See what happens when you stop talking for two seconds and enjoy the brighter sides of life?"

She playfully whacked his chest. "Shut up!"

"Would you like to help me with that?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Her face lit up. "Gladly," she said, pulling his face down to hers once more.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that that one was kind of cheesy and stuff, but I really wanted to use that song.  
XD**

**Be a dear and review?**


	11. Call N Return

**Numba 4! One more after this O.o**

**This one is based on a song by one of my favorite bands to dance to, Hellogoodbye. Song's called CALL N RETURN.  
:)**

**Warning: Slight profane language. From Ronald, of course. XD**

* * *

**Call N Return.**

"I miss you," she whispered into the phone.

He sighed, leaning against the wall of his bedroom. "I miss you, too, Angie. You're pretty much all I ever think about."

She giggled. He liked her giggle. It wasn't over the top, it was more subtle that all of the other girls'. "How many more days?" she asked, longing in her voice.

He consulted his calendar. "Twenty-three," he groaned.

She sighed. "Damn. That's a lot of days."

"Sure is."

"Have I told you that I miss you?"

He chuckled. "Might-a mentioned it, yeah."

"FRED!" Ron called up the stairs. "MOM SAYS DINNER'S READY!"

Fred sighed deeply.

"You have to go, don't you?" Angelina asked warily.

"Afraid so," he murmured. "I love you, Angie."

"I love you, too."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"I do. I love you more!'

"No, I love you more!"

"Uh-uh, I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!"

"No, I lo--"

"Hang up the goddamn phone!" Ron hollered up the stairs.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Anyways, love you, Ange."

"Love you, too, Freddie. Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Fred set the phone down with a _click_.

He sauntered down the stairs to the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice, shouting at her youngest son for using such profane language.

* * *

**Push the review button.  
You know you want to**

**:D**


	12. Control

**Hello again. :D  
Last update of the night. **

**This one has quite a bit of what can be classified as "profane language," but not from Ronald this time.  
Song is based on CONTROL by Metro Station.**

* * *

**Control.**

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Why couldn't he control his goddamn emotions? It wasn't Angelina's fault that she was so goddamn irresistible, it really wasn't. Seriously, what claim did he have over her anyways?

It was her choice. If she wanted to date pea-brain Roger Davies, all around douche bag, then that was fine with him. At least that's what he put on.

In reality, he was so jealous that he couldn't see straight. What did she _see_ in him anyways? What did Roger Davies have that was so much better than anything Fred could give her?

He pondered this in his head and came to this conclusion: Nothing. Goddamn nothing. He hated Roger Davies for pulling out the douche bag charm and seducing Angelina with his quick wit and good looks. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell.

As if by cruel coincidence, Angelina and Roger Davies appeared in the corner of his peripheral vision, canoodling and kissing. Fred fought to control his emotions, but rage was taking over every fiber of his being.

"I gotta go," he muttered to Lee.

Lee looked in the direction where Fred was glaring and said, "Oh."

Fred stormed out of the Great Hall, looking for a place where, for once, he wouldn't have to be in control.

* * *

**Rawr.  
That's it for tonight!  
If you loved it, hated it, whatever, let me know in a review?**


	13. Dance, Dance

**Okay, so I had, like, one of those crazy writing days again, so I have four lined up, ready to update.  
O.o**

**I'm so proud of myself!  
XD**

**Song: "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy  
Listening to right now: "Hollaback Boy" by Cobra Starship**

* * *

**Dance, Dance.**

She had agreed. He wasn't entirely sure what she would say, but here she was, on his arm, in a beautiful red, floor length, spaghetti-strapped gown. She was nothing short was stunning, magnificent, gorgeous. He was enamored with her. But, then again, he had been enamored with her for as long as he could remember.

She looked over and smiled at him, her eyes bright with excitement. "Well," she whispered, "this is it."

He grinned. "You ready?"

"You know it!"

He took her hand in his. Her skin felt smooth, silky, soft. God, he waited so long for this moment.

"Let's go get 'em."

They entered the lavishly decorated Great Hall. It had literally been transformed into a lavish winter wonderland.

"It's so beautiful!" Angelina gushed, squeezing Fred's arm in excitement.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are," he answered, his eyes never leaving her face.

She blushed. "Oh, shut up. Now let's dance!" She dragged him to the dance floor, where they spent most of the evening.

* * *

**You left such nice reviews last time!  
Leave another?  
Hit the review button.  
Like you don't want to.**

**XD**


	14. When The Day Met The Night

**Update number two of the day! I'm on a roll! XD**

**Song: "When The Day Met The Night" by Panic at the Disco.  
Listening to right now: "Angie" by Cobra Starship.  
(perfect for Fred and Angie! :D)**

* * *

**When The Day Met The Night.**

They were polar opposites. He was loud and rambunctious; she was shy and quiet. He was pale, with glistening red hair; her ebony skin reminded him of hot chocolate, and her hair was dark, usually plaited down her back.

Yet, somehow, they fit together like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. They found the best in each other, and took pride in their differences. No one knew how perfect they were together, no one but them.

The minute he grabbed her hand when they walked down the hallway, the whispers began.

_"What's she doing with him?"_

_"Since when did Johnson and Weasley become such chums?"_

_"Did you see the way he looked at her? Like she was some grand prize or something!"_

_"Damn, what I'd give to be him."_

They took it in their stride. They knew that no one had seen it coming, but what was conventional about Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley?

In their secret smiles, slight touches, and bright eyes, you could see that the answer was nothing. They were unconventional, and they loved every second of it.

* * *

**I'm super excited, cuz I have two more to go!  
Are you excited, too?  
Tell me what you think in a review, mmkay?**


	15. Lighthouse

**So, this one's the shortest one I wrote today, but I liked it, so I hope you will, too.**

**:D  
****  
Song: "Lighthouse" by The Hush Sound.  
Listening to right now: "Disenchanted" by My Chemical Romance.  
(Hey, I think I already did one to this song!)**

* * *

**Lighthouse.**

She had always been there. She was his light in the dark, his lighthouse. He could always count on her to bring him back home again.

No matter how far away he strayed, how much he screwed his life up, how many things were happening that were beyond his control, he knew that she would always be there, waiting to welcome him home again.

It gave him comfort that Angelina remained the one constant in his life over the years. He knew it gave his mother comfort, too.

"Freddie," his mother would always say, "Don't let that Angelina down. She's good for you, Freddie. Don't let her get away."

And he wouldn't let her get away, never. He needed her. She was his light in the dark, his lighthouse. He needed her to always bring him back home again.

* * *

**Soooo.  
Did you love it?  
Hate it?  
Either way, drop me a review.  
And on to today's final installment! **


	16. Emergency

**Last one for today, folks. It's been a good run, don't you think?  
XD  
This one is also one of the longest one's I've written in a while.  
WARNING: Hints of suicide and depression.  
Let's say this one takes place in Angie and Fred's sixth year or so (Harry's fourth), most likely in Autumn. **

**Song: "Emergency" by Paramore.  
Listening to right now: "Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic at the Disco.**

* * *

**Emergency.**

She didn't realize that she was going under until it was too late. By the time she had realized just how _sad_ she truly was, she had no way out, no one to talk to, nothing at all. No one understood.

She stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking down at the grounds below her. Light rain was falling soundlessly around her; she was vaguely away of the raindrops splashing onto her skin. She spread her arms out and let them wash over her. It was almost as if the sky was crying for her, as if the clouds could feel her pain.

Her own salty tears began to mix with the falling rain.

She raised a leg onto the precipice and began to haul herself up onto the slippery stone.

"Angelina! What are you doing?!"

She turned around to see Fred, part of the reason she was up here, running towards her. He grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the edge of the tower.

"Angie?" His eyes scanned her face, asking all the questions she herself didn't know how to answer. She stared at the rain-soaked stone beneath her feet, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

He pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" he whispered. "We'll get through this, Ange."

She nodded weakly, not sure that she could entirely believe his words. He helped her back inside, sheltering her from the icy rain that had began to fall faster.

Numbly, she dragged her feet behind him as he gently tugged her through the portrait hole.

She vaguely realized that people were getting up and coming toward her.

"Angelina! What the hell happened?" She stared at Alicia blankly. Alicia turned to glare at Fred instead. "She's soaked, Fred! Where the hell was she?"

He shook his head. "She needs some rest, Leesh. I'll talk to you in a minute, okay?"

Alicia looked pale as she nodded and stepped aside for Fred and Angelina.

He laid her down in her four-poster bed. She closed her eyes.

He hesitated, then leaned down to kiss her on the head. "Angie, what were you thinking?" he mumbled. "Do you have any idea how much we all love you? How much _I _love you?"

She wanted to open her eyes, to question him. He loved her, did he? She tried to drift off to sleep. He only loved her in her dreams.

* * *

**Yeah, that was kind of depressing, wasn't it?  
Well, they can't all have happy endings.  
And I liked it just the same.  
Tell me what you thought in a review.  
Savvy??**

**XD**


	17. Love You Much Better

**Hi, guys!  
Sorry I haven't updated lately, but things have been kind of crazy at school. My best friend is now my ex-best friend and I suddenly realized that I like this guy and, yeah. I won't bore you with the details :)**

Oh, yeah, and I'm being surprisingly optimistic about it all.  
XD

**Anyways, I have three updates lined up. They aren't very long, and they aren't my best, but I thought I'd post them anyway.  
Here's the first one.**

It's from Angelina's point of view, and let's set it in her sixth year.  
Song: "Love You Much Better" - The Hush Sound. 

**

* * *

**

Love You Much Better.

She sighed. How on earth was this considered fair? He sat over there, with his arm draped around the blonde Ravenclaw girl's shoulders, a smile on his face. She looked slightly bored, inspecting her fingernails as Fred whispered something into her ear. Her expression didn't change.

Angelina mentally slapped Fred's girlfriend. If _she_ was in her position, she would make sure that she listened to every single thing that Fred said, always looked at his perfect face, never ever be bored with him. He was too goddamned perfect for that.

Fred looked up to see Angelina glaring. His eyes widened in surprise. Letting out a huff of annoyance, Angelina stood up and stalked away. Couldn't he see that she could love him so much better?

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not even sure if that's good enough to post, but oh well.  
Review?**


	18. Move Along

**Ohhhhkayyy. So, yeah, hopefully this one is better than the last one. I don't write well when I'm freakishly happy, so I apologize.  
XD**

**Okay, so this one is set after the seventh book, and everything that happened in the seventh book actually happened, as much as it kills me. Yeahhhhh.**

**Song: "Move Along" - The All-American Rejects**

* * *

**Move Along.**

He was dead. She looked down at the cold, gray stone where his name was carved into the stone. She didn't want to accept it, but he was gone, gone, gone. Never coming back.

He would never smile at her again, never give her that look, the look that meant she was only his. His red hair would never fall in his face as he was concentrating; he would never poke her in her sides again and tickle her until she gasped for mercy.

Her eyes filled with tears. She was a widow now, she guessed. Only she could call herself a widow, because no one else knew. No one else knew that he had been her _husband. _Tomorrow would be their five month anniversary. But there would be no tomorrow. Not without him.

She put her hands on her stomach. And her child, their child, would never know his or her father. That, possibly, hurt the most.

She glanced down at the gravestone once more.

_Frederick James Weasley  
__b. April 1, 1987  
__d. May 2, 2007  
__Loving son, brave warrior  
__He will be missed._

There were so many things missing, Angelina realized with a sinking heart. What about doting husband, adoring father? But no one knew. No one knew.

* * *

**Okay. Kind of confusing. In case you _were_ confused:  
Fred is dead. (That part was kind of obvious)  
Angelina and Fred were secretly married.  
Angelina was pregnant. Fred didn't know, because she hadn't gotten around to telling him yet.  
Yeahhh.  
Anyways, review?**


	19. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

**Hello, hello, hello! Yeah, I'm unconventional, I said Hello at the last of my nightly updates. Oh well.  
Last one tonight, kiddies.  
This one's my favorite.  
Mostly because of the song.  
:D**

**Warning: Profane language ahead. **

**Song: "We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands" - The Academy Is...**

* * *

**We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands.**

_Oh, shit. _Fred Weasley wasn't one to exactly fall head over heels. He liked to play it cool, let them come to him. But it seemed like Angelina was almost _immune_ to his charms. She always gave him that adorably confused look she had whenever he tried to hit on her. Maybe it was the fact that they had been friends for so long that made this different. She already _knew_ all of his tricks. Was he really going to have to invent some new ones, just to get her? Was she really worth it?

_Oh, shit. _She was worth it. No one else had been, but somehow, Angelina mattered more than any of them. He couldn't comprehend much besides the fact that this was bad. This was really horrendous. Fred Weasley had worked for his reputation as a womanizer; he couldn't just ruin it all for her.

_Oh, shit._ He could. He really could. Strangely, nothing else mattered to him any more. He wanted, needed Angelina. She wasn't just a friend to him any more.

_Oh, shit. _Fred Weasley was madly in love with Angelina Johnson.

* * *

**I am actually quite pleased with that last one.  
But the important part is: Were you?  
Tell me what you thought in a review.  
;)**


	20. Learning To Fall

**Yeah, I know I updated two days ago, but I have five more ready to go.  
Maybe more this evening. I thought I wrote better when I'm upset, but it seems like that is not the case.  
XD**

**This first one is entitled "Learning to Fall." I guess it's sort of like a prequel to "Control," just in a small way.  
Basically, Fred finds out that Angie's dating Roger Davies. So, yeah.**

Song: "Learning to Fall" - Boys Like Girls

**

* * *

**

**Learning To Fall.**

_You've _got _to be kidding me, _Fred Weasley thought. _Angie? Dating Roger Davies? _

It certainly seemed that way. They had walked arm-in-arm into the Great Hall, her giving him those big, goo-goo eyes, him fawning all over her. That was Fred's job, to fawn on her. She was _his_ Angie.

George followed his brother's moody glare. He sighed heavily. "You know, you never really had a claim on her," he whispered, guessing Fred's thoughts. "You should have gone for it when you had the chance."

Fred turned to glare at George instead. He knew that George was right, that he had screwed everything up, but he didn't want to hear that right now.

"What do you know?" he snapped. "Told Alicia how you feel yet?"

George turned red, but didn't back down. "All I'm saying is, you should've gone after her when you had the chance. Just because you're too little, too late, don't take it out on me."

Fred sighed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Whatever." George rolled his eyes and exited the hall.

Fred glanced over at Angelina and Roger. She caught his eye and smiled sweetly at him. He offered a sad smile in return, getting up to leave. Her smile froze in place, her eyes searching his for a hidden answer.

He slowly shook his head as he left the Great Hall. George was right. He should've gone for it when he had the chance.

* * *

**Ohhhhhkayyy.  
That was fun.  
Review?  
Then continue onward!**


	21. About A Girl

**Hehe, second update of the day. So far. O.o**

**This is absolutely my favorite song right now, so I jumped at the chance to use it. I think it turned out quite nicely, but I'll leave that for you to judge. :D**

**Song: "About A Girl" - The Academy Is...**

* * *

**About A Girl.**

He stared at her for a long time. Since when had she seemed so perfect? Her long, chocolate legs, her silky black hair, her huge brown eyes. She was his best friend. Since when did he have the right to feel this way?

She saw him and waved him over. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. This was not his heart. Fred Weasley's heart did not _thump_; it pattered slightly. How could she be doing this to him?

"Fred!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. He towered over her, still, after all these years. She hadn't grown a bit, really. He wrapped his arms around her as well, giving her a light squeeze. He let her scent rush into his nostrils. She smelled of rose petals and vanilla. But there was something else, something he couldn't quite place. Wait—since when did he care about her scent? Such an infinitesimal detail had never mattered to him before, but now.... Well, now, everything was different.

Reluctantly, he let her go. She grabbed his hand. He felt a pleasant shiver run up his spine.

"Let's go!" she whined.

"Go where?" he asked, genuinely puzzled. Was that other scent he smelled, was it, maybe... love? He mentally slapped himself. That was stupid. You couldn't smell _love_. Besides, he was not in love. That was one thing that he was sure of. Wasn't he?

"To Quidditch practice of course!" she giggled, dragging him along.

He let her drag him; he liked the feel of her small, soft hand in his. Even if he wasn't in love, one thing was certain: Angelina Johnson had his heart.

* * *

**Kind of cheesy, but not as cheesy as it could have been!  
Sorry, but when I'm in a freakishly good mood, I write some of the cheesiest crap you'll ever read.  
XD**

**Review;  
Then go on!**


	22. Seventeen Forever

**Rawrrr; third update so far!  
Aren't you excited?!  
I'm excited!**

**Song: "Seventeen Forever" - Metro Station.**

**

* * *

**

**Seventeen Forever.**

She was truly beautiful, in his eyes. Tonight, she looked especially beautiful.

Yet it seemed like he was always one step behind, like he could never get ahead. He was astounded by the mere fact that she had come here with him tonight. He had never dreamed, not in a million years, that he would be at the Yule Ball with Angelina Johnson.

She had caught him staring. Again. She smiled at him. "Wanna head outside?" she shouted over the blaring music of the Weird Sisters. He nodded. His throat had become suddenly tight; he didn't think any words would come out.

She took her hand and grasped his, hauling him up from the rigid metal chair. She led him out into the garden.

He stopped her by the fountain. He cleared his throat experimentally. He wanted to do this right. He would not choke, he would not choke.

"Angie..." he began. She looked at him expectantly. "You look beautiful," he managed to get out.

She blushed in the pale moonlight. "Thanks," she whispered.

"You really, really do," he said.

She giggled.

"What?" he asked.

She stared up at him. "You're cute when you're nervous." She grinned widely, looping her arms around his neck.

"Nervous?" he choked out. "I—I'm not nervous!" His voice cracked at the end, much to his embarrassment.

She laughed. "I know you, Freddie. Now, less tongue, more lips."

He smiled. How was that she always knew exactly what to say? He leaned down to kiss her. At least one of them had a way with words.

* * *

**Poor Fred, being embarrassed.  
XD**

**Anyways, now that I'm done laughing at my own jokes, I want to know what you think.  
Drop me a review?  
**

**Onward!**


	23. My Heart

**Number Fourrrr!  
Woooohooo!**

**The song that I used this time is originally about God, but it can be taken in a different way, too. So that's the way that I'm interpreting it. I also borrowed the lyrics, _"This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours"_, from the song. No copyright infringement intended!**

**:D**

**Song: "My Heart" - Paramore.**

* * *

**My Heart.**

He didn't understand the half of what the letter she had written to him meant, she realized from across the room.

She was watching him closely. He had read it seventeen times, over and over again, trying to decipher the clues. He didn't know it was from her. He couldn't know.

She knew it by heart now:

_The way you look at me, it makes my heart skip a beat. I don't know what to say to you. You're perfect, too goddamned perfect. The way your hair falls in your face when your concentrating, the way you bite your nails when you think no one's looking. I love the way you sing under your breath, the way you make up your own silly little tunes about rabbits and dragons. You make me laugh, you make me smile. The truth is, I love you. But you'll never know. Never ever know. Because this heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours._

He glanced up. She quickly looked away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him making his way toward her. He plopped down into the plushy red chair next to her.

He stared at her for a few seconds. She ignored him. What could she say?

"I got this odd little note," he offered, holding out the piece of paper with Alicia's slanted writing on it. "Do you know anything about it?"

Angelina kept her expression controlled. "No," she informed him with a straight face, keeping her eyes on her parchment.

He looked doubtful. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really, really."

"So you have no idea who wrote this?"

She shrugged, looking him in the eye for the first time. She practically melted. His blue eyes focused on her brown ones intently, searching beneath the surface for an answer.

He leaned forward. "Ange, I know it was you."

She blinked at him. Maybe he had been more observant than she had thought. "Really?" she retorted. "And how's that?"

He gave her the smile he must know made her heart skip a beat. "Only you knew about the bunny and dragon song I made up," he reminded her. "No one else was there, remember?"

She swallowed. "Oh, shit." She felt numb; this wasn't supposed to happen. "I've, uh, gotta go work on my, uh, Transfiguration." She had to get out of there, fast, before she lost control.

He caught her arm. "Wait," he commanded softly. "Please?"

She looked at him. "Haven't I made enough a big enough fool of myself today?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I don't think you're foolish, Angie. I think you're a beautiful, oversensitive girl." She gave him a confused look. "How could you not know?" he asked. "How could you not know that I felt exactly the same way?"

Her heart felt like it would burst. She had to be dreaming. But as his lips collided with hers, she knew that it was reality. There was no way she could have dreamed up something that perfect. She was never the creative sort, really.

As they broke apart, he moved his lips to whisper in her ear. "This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours."

* * *

**Well, I'm not wuite so confident about this one, but up it goes anyway!  
WOOHOO!**

**Reviewww?**

**Next: update 5 of the day!**


	24. One of THOSE Nights

**Update numero cinco.  
That's right. I can say my numbers in Spanish!**

**Song: "One of THOSE Nights" - The Cab.**

**

* * *

**

**One of THOSE Nights.**

"Angie?" he called.

She appeared in the doorway. "Yes?" she retorted angrily.

"I just... I just wanted to apologize," he offered.

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"I—I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot our one year anniversary. I swear, it will never ever, never ever happen ever again. I love you, I love you so much, Angie, and, uh, I'm a jerk. I'm sorry."

She sighed and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to him. "I wasn't asking for much, Fred," she said. "I didn't want a fancy dinner or flowers or anything. All I wanted was for us to be together for our anniversary. And what do I get? I get you calling at five to tell me that you're working late tonight. Tonight, of all nights!" She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Angie," he whispered, taking her petite hand in his own rather large one. He played with her wedding ring for a few seconds. She smiled through her tears.

"I know," she whispered.

"Besides, I got you something after all!" he exclaimed, pulling out a bag of chocolate frogs from behind his back.

She laughed and graciously grabbed them. "Aww, Fred! You shouldn't have!"

* * *

**Obviously, this one's AU, because Fred and Angie are ... MARRIED!**

**Well, that's all for now.  
Maybe more later.**

**But until then...  
REVIEW!**


	25. Skyway Avenue

**Yeah, finally updating, I know. Sorry! I've been reallyreallyreally busy. So I have five lined up to update, how's that sound? Good I hope.**

**This one takes place in Angie and Fres'd sixth year.  
Song: "Skyway Avenue" - We The Kings.**

**Listening to right now: "Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional. **

**

* * *

**

**Skyway Avenue.**

He didn't deserve her. He knew, deep down in his heart, that he didn't. But she didn't care. At least, it seemed that way.

She didn't shy away when he grabbed her hand. Most of the time, she actually initiated the hand-holding. She wasn't afraid of publics displays of affection. After spending a whole summer apart, she had rushed into his arms at the train station, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him long and hard on the lips. He remembered being surprised, but pleasantly so. She always managed to surprise him.

"Fred?" Angelina asked, waving her hand in his face.

He shook his head, widening his eyes. "What was that, love?"

She smiled, entwining her hand with his. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Oh, nothing. Let's go get something to eat."

He smiled as she dragged him across the grounds to the castle. He most definitely didn't deserve her, but he'd take what he could get.

* * *

**Yeah, cheesy, I know. But I've been in such a good mood lately, I've learned to embrace the cheese.  
XD  
Review?**


	26. She's Got Style

**This one's the shortest one, I think. But I was listening to nevershoutnever, and I was just totally inspired and stuff.  
Plus, I liked the way it turned out. :D**

**Song: "she'sgotstyle" by nevershoutnever.  
Takes place: Let's say Fred and Angie's fourth year.**

**Listening to right now: "I Don't Love You" - My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

**She's Got Style.**

Angelina sure knew how to make people notice her, Fred noted. Today, especially. She had straightened her hair, an unexpected surprise compared to her usually braid. She seemed to be wearing something shiny on her lips—lip gloss, he supposed—or maybe it was simply the light. Her eyes seemed to stand out more than usual, warm and chocolaty brown. Perhaps she had borrowed some of Alicia's eyeliner. Her nails glittered maroon and gold as she brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Damn," Fred muttered as she passed. Then, louder, "Looking good Angelina!"

She blushed. He grinned. At least he could still count on that blush that colored her cheeks to be natural.

* * *

**Ahaaaha.  
Fred makes me laugh.  
Did he make you laugh?  
Lemme know in a review!  
:D**


	27. Here It Goes Again

**I don't know about you, but I can totally relate to this story. Note: Angelina = me, here. Ahahaa. Yeah.**

**Song: "Here It Goes Again" - OK Go.  
Takes place: Fifth year.**

**Listening to right now: "Don't Trust Me" - 3OH!3  
(I love this song!!!)**

* * *

Here It Goes Again.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

Angelina sighed. Damn her stupid heart. Every time she even thought of a certain Weasley, her heart went into overdrive, pounding like a bass drum in her chest. She tried with all her might to slow it down, but nothing worked. It pounded away, ignoring the warnings her brain was sending it. If only it could be controlled!

"Shut up, you stupid thing, shut up!" she muttered.

"Talking to yourself, Angie?" She looked up to see Fred himself standing there, grinning widely at her.

She felt the blush rise into her cheeks. She glared at him in what she hoped came off as an acidic manner. "Maybe," she allowed.

He chuckled. "You're blushing, Ange. I think that's a yes." He walked away, laughing to himself.

She scolded her heart, which was still beating faster than what should be humanly possible, internally this time. She sighed, knowing that the next time she saw him, the same thing was bound to happen.

Damn that Fred Weasley. He was going to be the death of her.

* * *


	28. One Of The Boys

**Update numero cuatro. (That's Spanish for four. XD)**

**Song: "One of The Boys" - Katy Perry.  
(I Freaking love Katy Perry. She's so cool. :D)  
Takes place: Fourth or fifth year, I suppose.**

**Listening to right now: "One of THOSE Nights" - The Cab, ft. Brendon Urie & Patrick Stump.  
:D**

* * *

One Of The Boys.

Angelina loved Quidditch, she really did. It was definitely one of her favorite things in the world. One of her other favorite things also happened to involve Quidditch—sort of: Fred Weasley, one of Gryffindor's star beaters.

It had all started in second year, when they had both made the team. They had known each other, of course, but they had never been friends. That soon changed. They were practically inseparable by the end of that year. He called her his best friend, and he was hers as well. She didn't realize that she wanted more until the end of fourth year.

Now, she was a fifth year, and nothing had really changed. She and Fred were still best buds, and she still kept her feelings concerning him hidden inside. She watched him with his various girlfriends over the months, a dull pain tangible within her heart.

She knew that Fred only saw her as the best friend—one of the boys. When would he see that she—that they—could be so much more than that?

* * *

**Rather short, yet again.  
Poor Angie.**

Review?


	29. The Piano Song

**Gah, I love this band. They are the shiznitt. I promise. :D Last update of the night.  
Reviews inspire me, so you know what to do.  
;D**

**Song: "The Piano Song" - A Cursive Memory.  
Takes Place: Probably in Fred and Angie's sixth year, I'd imagine. :)**

* * *

**The Piano Song.**

"Angel, I... I love you." There. He had put himself out there. Now all he had to do was wait. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

She looked up, terror on her face. Finally, she spoke. "Wh-What?"

He touched her cheek. "I love you, Angelina."

She slowly backed away. "I... I have to go," she muttered before taking off up the staircase to her dormitories. Fred stared after her, tears forming in his eyes, knowing there was no way he could go after her.

He sighed. Then he would have to wait for her here. She owed him an explanation, after all.

He settled onto the couch and shut his eyes, but he couldn't fall asleep. His mind wandered. He had been so sure she felt the same way. Now this. What did this mean?

He eventually fell into a restless sleep.

"Fred? FRED!" Fred opened his eyes to see George standing over him, shaking his shoulder. "Did you really sleep down here?" he asked, his face concerned.

Fred nodded, remembering the night before. He had hoped it was all a nightmare. "Angelina," he said groggily. "Where is she?"

George looked at him, confusion etched on his face. "She just left for breakfast, like, five minutes ago."

Fred was immediately wide awake. "Later," he muttered, shooting out the portrait hole in a blur of red hair.

When he got to the Great Hall, she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and slumped into a seat beside Ron.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked.

Fred glared at him. "Sod off," he advised moodily.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Saw Angelina this morning," Ron noted. Fred turned to him. "She looked like a mess. You two have a row or something?"

"Or something," Fred muttered.

Ron swallowed a gulp of pumpkin juice. "She said something about wanting to talk to you out by the greenhouses," he added, as if it was an afterthought.

Fred lit up. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" he shouted, getting up. Before Ron had time to reply, Fred was out the doors.

He found her at the edge of the greenhouses, crying silently. She looked up at him as he approached.

"Oh, F-Fred," she sniffled, wiping her nose. "I'm s-so s-sorry." He wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but he himself didn't believe that at the moment. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "You p-poured out your s-soul to me, and I r-ran away, like a c-coward. I was sc-scared, Fred. I mean, that's a b-big step. But, last night, I thought about it, and, as m-much as I've tried and tried to d-deny it, it's inevitable. I love you, too, Fred. I r-really do. And I am so, so sorry, so sor—"

His lips pressed against hers, cutting her off. She collapsed into him, letting go for the first time since Fred had met her. Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

* * *

**That one's pretty long, by my standards.  
XD  
It's a little rough around the edges, but I thought it was postable, so I posted it.  
Just for you guys.  
:D  
Now:  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!  
:)**


	30. I'm Not Okay, I Promise

**Hello again! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the last five chapters! I really appreciate it! :)  
Well, I've been on another writing frenzy, so I'm going to update a couple more right now. Maybe more than a couple. I don't know yet. We'll see. :D**

**Song: "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" - My Chemical Romance.  
Takes place: Angie & Fred's fifth year.  
Summary: _Angelina can't remember the last time she cried, but one wrong move from Fred Weasley and she's over the edge._**

**

* * *

**

I'm Not Okay (I Promise).

She was crying. The salty tears slid down her cheeks, as much as she tried to stop them. She surveyed herself in the bathroom mirror. She was actually crying. She hadn't cried since... Well, truthfully, she couldn't remember the last time she cried.

Angelina sucked in air, willing for the tears that slid down her cheeks to slow. Why now? Was this really her breaking point? She shook her head, desperate not to remember, but the memory plagued her nevertheless.

He had been with a girl, that preppy Ravenclaw, the blonde one. They had been canoodling, kissing, being cutesy. Something inside of her had snapped. The tears had rolled down her cheeks, and they had been rolling ever since.

She stared at herself in the mirror. For the first time in her life, she wasn't trying to convince herself that she was okay. Fred Weasley had some sort of hold on her, one she couldn't shake. How could he make her feel so insignificant with a single glance?

* * *

**Rawwrrr. That was interesting.**

Review?

**Lyrics to the song Rachel's listening to right now:  
_This shit is... supercalafragalisticexpealidocious!_**

**Can you guess the song?  
Virtual cookie to the winner! Ahahaaaa.  
:D**


	31. When It Rains

**Song: "When It Rains" - Paramore.  
Takes place: 7th year, after Fred leaves.  
Summary: _When it rains, on this side of town it touches everything. Just say it again and mean it._**

**

* * *

**

**When It Rains.**

Angelina stared out the window. The rain dribbled against the glass, slowly snaking it's way downward.

She sighed.

"Hey, Ange?" She looked up to see Alicia and Katie staring at her expectantly. "Did you wanna go get something for lunch? Y'know you haven't been eating much lately. We're getting kind of concerned, Angie, really..." Alicia babbled on, but Angelina shook her head.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Not hungry."

Alicia looked at Katie, then shrugged. "If you say so... Are you sure you're alright?"

Angelina nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." She turned back to the window as they walked away.

Trembling, she pressed her hand to the cool glass. When it rained, it always reminded her off Fred, of the day he had left. She closed her eyes. For a second, she could almost feel him with her, sitting next to her, touching her hair lightly.

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was the rain.

* * *

**O.o  
Review?**

**Lyrics to the song Rachel is listening to right now:  
_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright.  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go, cuz I'm not._**

**Know the song that goes with this one?  
You could be a lucky winner!**

**Ahahhahahahahha.**


	32. A Walk Through Hell

**Song: "A Walk Through Hell" - Say Anything.  
Takes place: 7th year, after Fred leaves.  
Summary: _Fred doesn't regret leaving, but he does regret not saying goodbye._**

* * *

**A Walk Through Hell.**

Fred missed her, he really did. Leaving had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. He would never forget her sad smile as he flew away, the one that haunted him when he slept. He would never rest, never be at peace until he put a real smile, a huge, breath-taking smile on her face.

He would do anything for her, that Angelina Johnson. He'd swim the ocean for her, die for her, walk through hell for her.

Nothing would keep him from finding her again, when the time was right.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN!  
Bahahha.**

**Lyrics to the song that Rachel is listening to right now:  
_Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
Did you turn around, turn around?  
Baby, don't return to me if you think that I'm not worth your time._**

**Guess awayy! :)**


	33. Skeptics And True Believers

**Song: "Skeptics And True Believers" - The Academy Is...  
Takes place: 6th year  
Summary: _Basically, it's fluff. Get over it. XD_**

* * *

**Skeptics And True Believers.**

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you?" Fred asked as Angelina laid against his shoulder. She looked up at him, her mouth twitching at the corners.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Weasley?" she demanded.

"No, God, no, Angie," he assured her. "I was just wondering."

She grinned widely. "Then, no, I wouldn't believe you."

He smiled back at her. "Good, because I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me."

* * *

**:)**


	34. The Show

**Yeah, I'm updating more. My goal is to have 100 total by the time I finish this thing, so I'm writing away, hahaa.**

**Song: "The Show" - Lenka.  
Takes place: Angelina/Fred's 4th or 5th year.  
Summary: _Angelina's trying to decipher her newfound feelings for Fred._**

**

* * *

**

**The Show.**

Angelina felt like she was floating, high above, up in the clouds. She didn't know why she felt this way; after all, it was practically a disaster, the fact that she had fallen for her best friend. Somehow, her mind had turned it into a marvelous, wonderful, ridiculous thing. At this point, she was so far gone that she didn't even care.

All that she was aware of was the pounding of her heart, telling her she loved him, she loved him, she loved him. Soon, it seemed like her heart was going to pop. This whole mess seemed, not like a mess at all, but more like a challenge. And Angelina Johnson was not one to lose a challenge.

* * *

**:)**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
(Back by popular demand, haha!)  
_This time we're not giving up.  
Let's make it last forever._**

**calamityxcooper dominated last time!  
Any other takers?  
:)**

**Oh, yeah, and don't forget to review!**


	35. Decode

**Song: "Decode" - Paramore.  
Takes place: 6th year; 4th book. (I actually used a scene from the book, but I was too lazy to actually go look at it, so the dialogue might be slightly off. Sorry!)  
Summary: _How does one ask Angelina Johnson out - as in on an actual, live date?_**

* * *

**Decode.**

Fred didn't know how to go about asking Angelina out. He was stumped. She was too perfect, too wonderful, too amazing. Surely, she would laugh in his face.

Finally, after months of planning, the perfect occasion had come up: The Yule Ball. However, he still had the problem of asking her to go with him. How was he to go about it? If only he could decode her thoughts.

He had been talking to Ron casually as usual, when suddenly, something had come over him.

"Oi, Angelina!" He wanted to cover his mouth. Had he really just hollered to her? What was he going to say?

_Please don't look up, please don't look up, please don't look up._

Angelina looked up. _Shit_. "What?" she questioned.

_Oh, well, might as well come out with it now_, he thought. "Wanna go to the ball with me?"

She smiled. "Yeah, sure." With that, she turned back to Alicia and Katie, talking animatedly, a smug smile on her face.

Trying to keep his cool, Fred turned back to Ron and Harry, who were staring at him in disbelief. "See?" he told them. "Piece of cake."

* * *

**Ahaha. That silly Fred.  
XD**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_We've been dying for so long.  
Now it's time to come undone._**

**:)  
It's a toughie, but I believe in youuu!**


	36. Northern Downpour

**Song: "Northern Downpour" - Panic at the Disco.  
Takes place: 7th year, after Fred leaves.  
Summary: _He promised he would write, but three montsh have passed, and not a single letter has come._**

* * *

**Northern Downpour.**

Her heart felt like broken glass, now that Fred was gone. He had left her, left her, high and dry. He had promised he would write, but he had been gone for three months now, and no letters.

She sighed and sat down next to Katie and the table. Moodily, she picked up a piece of toast and began to apply jam to it.

"I bet one'll come today," Katie said optimistically, as she had every breakfast since Fred had left. Angelina had stopped believing her.

"Yeah, and maybe chocolate frogs will fall from the sky," she said acidly, biting into her toast.

Katie shrugged.

Just then, the owls flew in, delivering mail to various students. To Angelina's surprise, a letter landed in front of her. Her name was in... Fred's handwriting.

She stared at it for a few seconds.

"Well, open it!" Katie said eagerly.

Hands shaking, Angelina reached for the envelope. She slit the top, dumping the parchment into her palm.

_Dear Angie,_

_Hidden, somewhere behind the moon and the stars. Don't worry, you are at the top of lungs. The moon will not go down._

_Fred._

_PS: Northern downpour sends its love._

Angelina laughed, immediately catching onto Fred's code. She handed the letter to Katie, who was staring at her expectantly.

Katie scanned it quickly. She looked up, confused. "What the hell?" she asked. "This is all gibberish!"

Angelina shook her head. "No," she whispered. "It's much more. It says that he still loves me, and that he'll wait for me."

"Aww," Katie cooed. She glanced back at the letter. "Then what's northern downpour?"

Angelina shrugged. "George, I suppose."

* * *

**Ahaha. I tried to incoporate lyrics from the song into the letter.  
For instance, "_You are at the top of my lungs_", "_Hey moon, don't you go down_", "_Northern downpour send its love_," etc.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_And where'e your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?_**

**:)  
Happy reviewing!**


	37. Heels Over Head

**Song: "Heels Over Head" - Boys Like Girls.  
Takes place: After the 7th book, where everything occurs as its written, sadly. :(  
Summary: _She didn't think it was possible to love someone this much..._**

* * *

**Heels Over Head.**

Why was it that she fell even harder after he was gone? She sighed. He was dead; she knew he was dead, yet she loved him even more, if that was possible. How _was_ that possible? How could you love something that wasn't there any more?

She put her hand over her heart. It thumped onward, even though it felt lighter, like it wasn't whole. She knew it wouldn't ever be whole, because Fred had taken part of her heart with him. No, it was more than that. Not only had he taken her heart, but he'd taken part of her as well.

* * *

**Poor Angelina. :(**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break._**

**Review, guess, or both!  
:)**


	38. If You Can Afford Me

**Song: "If You Can Afford Me" - Katy Perry.  
Takes place: 6th year, most likely.  
Summary: _Fred just won't take no for an answer._**

* * *

**If You Can Afford Me.**

He had asked her out seven times now. She smiled. Yes, she had counted. It wasn't that she didn't like him in that way; that wasn't it at all, and he knew it. She wanted to make him work for it. She didn't want to be just another notch on Fred Weasley's bed post. Angelina hoped that it would mean something more to him if she made him work for it, made him see the error of his ways.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him approach. He sat down next to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked without looking at him. She stared straight ahead, into the fiery flames.

"Ange, I get it, I'm a sexist pig. Really, I do. But you're... you're different, Angie. I mean it, I do."

She looked at him. He looked so innocent, and so... serious. She smiled at him. "Ask me," she whispered.

He grinned, taking her hand in his. "Angelina, you mean a lot to me. Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend, and maybe, just maybe, we could be something more?"

"You should have just said that in the first place," she murmured, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

**I love Katy Perry. :)  
She's like my idol.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_I'm a mess and your words just give me time,  
To give you a waste of time._**

**Good luck!  
And don't forget to review!  
:)**


	39. Don't Trust Me

**Song: "Don't Trust Me" - 3OH!3 (Have I told you how much I _love_ this song?!)  
Takes place: 6th year.  
Summary: _Angelina hates those X's, but, most importantly, she hates what they mean._**

* * *

**Don't Trust Me.**

She hated those X's. They signified a status, a status that Angelina was dying to get rid of. Every time she saw an X on the back of some random slut's hand, she'd glare at her, and they'd glare at her. They both knew the truth: the X meant that Fred had gotten lucky.

Angelina knew that some of them drew them on, some of them had never even spoken to Fred, but some of the X's were real. She really hated the girls with three, four, five X's on the back of their hands.

She didn't understand Fred's motivation. Didn't he know what skanks these girls were? Of course he did, that was the whole point. But didn't he get that you weren't supposed to trust a ho?

* * *

**EVERYONE knows your not supposed to trust a ho, right?  
Good.  
You don't want to end up like Fred.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_You don't know me, you don't even care.  
You said: you don't know me, you don't wear my chains._**

**That's it for tonight.**

Adieu!


	40. What's My Age Again?

**First update of the new year!  
Who's excited!  
I am!  
Wooohooo!**

**Sorry, I had a bunch of Mt. Dew, and, yeah.  
Need I say more?  
Mmkay, now on to the actual update.**

**Song: "What's My Age Again?" - Blink-182.  
Takes place: 6th or 7th year.  
Summary: _Basically, Fred is a five-year-old trapped in a seventeen-year-old's body. XD_**

* * *

**What's My Age Again?**

Fred picked her up and twirled her around. Angelina giggled, whacking him playfully on the back.

"Put me down!" she protested, laughing at the same time.

He grinned at her as he set her back on her feet.

Her cheeks were rosy; her scarf was slightly askew. She rubbed her gloved hands together, teeth chattering. "You really should stop acting like a five-year-old and start acting your own age," she advised him.

He put his arm around her. "What's my age again?"

* * *

**That silly Fred.  
XD**

**Lyrics to the song Rachel's listening to right now:  
_So sleep, darling.  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?  
It's cool, baby.  
It doesn't matter anyway._**

**Be a dear and review?**


	41. Too Far Gone

**Song: "Too Far Gone" - The All-American Rejects.  
Takes place: 5th year.  
Summary: _Want and logic never seem to coincide._**

* * *

**Too Far Gone.**

Angelina sighed. She wanted to hate Fred, she really did, but it was far too hard to resist what she was feeling any longer.

She glanced over to where Fred sat a few feet away. He was leaning over the parchment, his forehead wrinkled with concentration. She smiled. He didn't realize how cute he could be.

He looked up and caught her eye. He grinned cheekily, flipping his eye out of his eyes.

As she got the wonderful butterfly sensation in her stomach, Angelina knew that she was losing the battle with the feelings she had been trying to hard to repress. She would just have to face the facts: she was too far gone.

* * *

**The All-American Rejects first CD was a masterpiece, in my opion.  
I like it better than _Move Along_, most definitely.  
I don't know about _When The World Comes Down_ yet, but we'll see.**

I mean, it's awesome, but I don't know if I'd call it a masterpiece yet, y'know?

**Lyrics to the song Rachel's listening to right now:  
_Windmill, windmill, for the land,  
Turn forever, hand in hand._**

**Awesome, uh-huh.  
Review?**


	42. Send My Love To The Dancefloor

**Song: "Send My Love To The Dancefloor, I'll See You In Hell (Hey Mr. DJ)" - Cobra Starship.  
Takes place: 7th book. It kind of leads into... certain events.  
Summary: _He always had the need to save her, even when she didn't need saving._**

* * *

**Send My Love To The Dancefloor, I'll See You In Hell.**

"Fred!" she snarled at him. "Get back! I don't need you to save me!"

Fred grasped her hand, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Angie." Then he dove into the fray of dueling wizards.

"FRED!" she called after him one more time, but it was too late. He was already gone.

She hugged her arms around herself tightly. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Yeah, short, but to the point.  
Mhmmm. That's how I roll.  
XD  
Sorry, that's the Mt. Dew talking right there.**

**Lyrics to the song Rachel's listening to right now:  
_It's so hard to pretend,  
Like I know everything.  
I don't anything.  
I wanted you to see that I've got nothing._**

**Wow, I'm hyper.  
Yeahh.  
Make my day and reviewww!**

**...  
Please?**


	43. Summer Hair, Forever Young

**Last update of the first day of the new year.  
:D  
Have a wonderful year, as I myself will try to do!**

**Song: "Summer Hair = Forever Young" - The Academy Is...  
Takes place: When Fred and Angie are about five.  
Summary: _First impressions mean everything._**

* * *

**Summer Hair = Forever Young.**

Even at a young age, Fred had always known that Angelina was special.

They had met when they were five at a Muggle playground. Their mothers instantly stuck the two together in the sandbox, leaving them to chat aimlessly on a bench not too far away. George had been absent, sick with the dragon pox.

Fred had looked at her, stuck out his tongue, and pulled on her hair.

"Ouch!" she had said, glaring at him, tears in her eyes.

He remembered feeling remorse. At the time, he hadn't known what it was, exactly, but he knew that he did feel sorry. What had compelled him to hurt her in that way?

"I'm sowwy," he had apologized. Granted, he hadn't quite learned how to make that tricky 'R' sound yet.

She had touched her scalp to assess the damage. Finding everything in place, she had lowered her hand. Then, quick as a flash, she tugged on his own red locks.

"OWW!" he had bellowed, taking his hair in his hands.

"There," she had said matter-of-factly. "Now, we're even."

That was the day Fred knew that, if he absolutely had to pick a girl to spend forever with, it would be Angelina Johnson.

* * *

**RAWR.  
I rather liked that one myself.  
Little kids are always so cute,  
and they say the darndest things.  
Yesterday a six-year-old informed me that only girls had cooties, and couldn't grasp why The Maine had written a song about girls doing what they want. He was genuinely stumped.  
XD**

**Lyrics to the song Rachel is listening to right now:  
_Paper pags and plastic hearts,  
Our belongings in shopping carts,  
It's goodbye,  
But we've got one more night._**

**It's pretty simple.  
Left you with an easy one,  
Cuz my motto is take it easy.  
XD**

**Good night, good luck, and review!**


	44. Guilty Pleasure

**Mwahaha, an update at last!  
It's January 8th guys, know what that means?  
It means it's Sisky of The Academy Is...'s 21st birthday today!  
YAYYY!  
-sings happy birthday, while dancing around in a circle-**

**Anyway, on to today's update.  
One of three.  
:D**

**Song: "Guilty Pleasure" - Cobra Starship.  
Takes Place: postHogwarts, let's say.  
Summary: _I came here to make you dance tonight; I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you._**

* * *

Guilty Pleasure.

Angelina bit her lip as Fred dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Fred," she whispered urgently, "please don't make me go through with this."

He looked at her strangely. "And why not?" he demanded, rather loudly. Several people turned to stare at the odd pair of Johnson and Weasley.

She glared at him. "Because."

He raised his eyebrow. She sighed, knowing he wasn't about to let it go. "Because why?" he pressed.

"Because I can't dance," she snarled through gritted teeth.

He laughed. "Sure, you can. _Everyone_ can dance, Ange. Just sway to the beat. I promise I won't let you go; I'll hold onto you the whole time." When she still looked skeptical, he added, "Regardless of my guilty pleasure for you, I came here to make you dance tonight. I'm not leaving until you do."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There," he said as she began to sway in time to the beat of the slow song in rhythm with him. "Now, that's not so bad, is it?"

She glared at him in reply.

* * *

**:)  
Great, great song.  
I suggest you go listen to it, and try not to dance your butt off.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Try to go on as long as you can,  
Even when the ocean breaks apart underneath me._**

**:D  
Excitement!**


	45. Take My Hand

**Song: "Take My Hand" - The Cab.  
Takes place: PostHogwarts; 7th book or AU.  
Summary: _Just take my hand; we'll run away._ **

* * *

**Take My Hand.**

"Let's go now, Angie," Fred pressed, reaching his hand out for hers. "Take my hand," he said impatiently.

"Are you sure, Fred?" she asked as her fingers intertwined with his. "I mean, this is kind of drastic, don't you think?"

"Getting married is drastic?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She sighed. "You know that's not what I meant," she said evenly. "Eloping, without telling anyone, that's drastic. I mean, is this what you really want? Think about it, Fred. Your mum, she'd want a whole big wedding, y'know, with the cake and the dress and the ceremony and... and..." She looked up at him.

"It's not about what she wants, Angie," he told her, staring into her eyes. His fingers traced circles on the back of her hand. "It's about what we want. What _you _want. I mean, I just want us to be together."

"I want that, too, Fred," she whispered. "But, I... The big wedding... That's kind of what I want as well. I want _everyone _I know and love to be there, y'know?"

He smiled at her, dropping their hands to their sides. "Yeah, Angie. And if that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

She eyed him carefully. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Yes, really. What was I going to do, kidnap you and force you to marry me?"

Angelina laughed lightly.

* * *

**These are the fast times, indeed. You said it, William.  
XD  
The Academy Is... moment. Sorry! DISTRACTION!**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_These are the trials of our youth.  
But this charade is never going to last,  
So pick your poison and pour yourself a glass._**

**I'm just sooo excited because I get to act out Shakespeare in front of my English class tomorrow!  
And, yes, I'm serious.  
No sarcasm.  
XD**

**Revieww?**


	46. Time Stands Still

**Song: "Time Stands Still" - The All-American Rejects.  
Takes place: The summer after Fred left.  
Summary: _The day I knew you would leave, I could barely breathe._**

* * *

**Time Stands Still.**

They were falling apart. Angelina hated to admit that, but it was true. She had been clinging onto the last ounce of hope, but anything that had been _close_ to hope had abandoned her now.

She sighed, glancing at the last letter he had written her, dated two months ago. She hadn't heard from him since. She had returned home after graduating over a month ago. Some part of her had sincerely hoped that he would come to see her, but he hadn't.

It seemed that he had truly forgotten about her. Angelina had never thought that it was possibly for Fred to just _forget_ that she even existed. Time passed so slowly now, now that she had nothing left to look forward to in life. It was almost as if time stood still sometimes, as if she couldn't move on with her life.

Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Maybe I'm not supposed to move on," she noted aloud. "Maybe there's no one but him."

"I certainly hope that you're talking about me."

Angelina screamed, turning abruptly around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A rain-soaked, tall, gangly, red-headed boy stood in her doorway. "Hey, Angie," he said lightly, running his hand through his dripping wet locks.

She half-laughed, half-sobbed, running into his arms. As she wrapped her arms around him, she felt as if time was standing still once more. This time, she didn't mind. She would gladly stay in this moment forever.

* * *

**This is possibly my favorite song right now :D  
Again, their first album = GENIUS!  
GO OUT AND BUY IT!  
Ahahahahhahahahha.  
Crazzzyyyy.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Spark your heels up against the picket fence I built.  
All your wishes, they will sink like stones,  
Slowly down a lonely well. _**

**Welp, that's all for tonight, kiddos.  
See you on the flipside.  
:P**


	47. Here Goes Nothing

**Hewwo, my adoring public!  
Bahaa, beware, I had SunKist!  
Mwahahahaa XD  
4 more updates lined up, so I'll be up to 50.  
O.o**

**EXCITING!  
Plus, I'm gonna post a playlist on my profile with all the songs on it, so be sure to check that out!**

**Song: "heregoesnothing" - nevershoutnever!  
Takes place: PostHogwarts; AU.  
Summary: _I'm tired of pretending like I know everything. I don't know anything. I wanted you to see that I've got nothing._**

* * *

Here Goes Nothing.

"Fred, you look extremely nervous," Angelina noted, taking his hand from across the table. "You _never _look nervous."

He gulped. He sure hoped he was doing this right. He had taken her to this fancy Muggle restaurant, hired the limo, bought the flowers, everything. He sucked in air.

"Actually, Angie, I wanted to ask you something."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

He swallowed once more. "Yeah, uh..." He breathed, in and out, in and out.

She cocked her head to the side. "Fred, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he croaked. His eyes widened and he quickly took a swig of champagne. He put his glass down, then spoke. "Here goes nothing. Angie, I love you, you know that, right?" She nodded, staring at him curiously. "Well, I, uh... I wanna spend the rest of my life with you... And, I, uh, I was, uh... wondering... if you would marry me up?" He flinched back, anticipating her response.

To his surprise, she laughed. "Fred," she said, looking him right in the eye. He struggled to keep her gaze. "You're such an idiot. Of course I'll marry you!"

He smiled in relief. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes. He took that to mean yes.

* * *

**:D**

**That silly Angelina and her eye-rolling. XD  
And I dunno if Fred could afford a ring or not, so I just left one out of this particular proposal. D:  
She doesn't need a ring, anyway!  
Ahaa.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_When you said that you were falling apart,  
I thought you meant that you were falling apart._**

**ONWARD!  
(oh, and don't forget to review, as well!)**


	48. This Is How I Disappear

**Song: "This Is How I Disappear" - My Chemical Romance.  
Takes place: 7th year.  
Summary: _Without you is how I disappear, and live my life alone._**

* * *

**This Is How I Disappear.**

Angelina was crying once more. It seemed that all she did nowadays was cry, really. She cried in the loos, in the hallways, in her dormitory. She just couldn't seem to move on with her life. Not since Fred had left.

She hugged her knees to her chest, staring out into the night through the window in the common room. She saw Alicia watching her out of the corner of her eye. She knew that her friends worried about her, but what could she tell them? That she was sorry?

She sighed. She _was _sorry, but she just couldn't be herself, since Fred wasn't here any more. It was like she disappeared without him.

* * *

**Goodness, I haven't done an MCR song in a long long while.  
Or, at least, it feels that way.  
XD  
Oh, well, I did one now, so yeah. :D**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading,  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating._**

**:D  
Peace, love, and revenge.  
Oh, and review.  
XD**


	49. Thinking Of You

**Song: "Thinking Of You" - Katy Perry.  
Takes place: 5th or 6th year.  
Summary: _When I'm with him, I'm thinking of you._**

* * *

**Thinking Of You.**

Even when she was in the arms of Roger Davies, Angelina still thought of a certain red-headed boy.

Every time she kissed him, she wished that she was kissing Fred. When he touched her skin, she didn't get the same shivers down her spine that she did when Fred accidentally brushed up against her as they walked down the hallway, side-by-side.

Every time she looked at Roger's bright green eyes, she imagined that she was gazing into Fred's clear, sky blue ones. When he spoke to her, she imagined that he was Fred, and that he was telling everything she had ever longed to hear.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. When she was with him, she was always thinking of Fred.

* * *

**:)  
I really like that one, myself.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Breathe, slowly in and out.  
Somewhere behind the clouds,  
I can see the morning break._**

**Spread a little love in the world:  
REVIEW!**


	50. Girls Do What They Want

**UPDATE #50!!! HALFWAY THEREEE!**

**Song: "Girls Do What They Want" - The Maine.  
Takes place: 5th or 6th year.  
Summary: _Girls do what they want; boys do what they can._**

* * *

Girls Do What They Want.

Fred didn't know how Angelina did it, but, somehow, she had enticed every boy third-year up within the walls of Hogwarts.

When they had parted in May, she had been the same old Angelina. But, suddenly, as soon as he saw her in King's Cross Station, he knew that something had changed. He wasn't sure if it was within her, or within him, but, amazingly, he found himself drawn to her.

Unfortunately, a similar effect had fallen on most of Hogwarts' male population. Fred didn't know if he just now realized, or if it was just now occurring, but he did know that it made him jealous as hell. What gave these other guys the right to super praise her parts, to look at her that way, to wolf-whistle at her in hallways?

It pissed him off. She was his, but she wasn't it. Hell, she could do whatever she wanted. And, because he was already so intrigued by her, he wouldn't do a thing to stop her.

* * *

**:D  
That Fred and his jealousy, haha.  
Welp, I'm done for tonight, but I'm gonna write some more,  
And maybe update them tomorrow.  
HALFWAY FINISHED!  
O.o**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Forget about the dirty looks,  
The photographs your boyfriend took,  
You said you read me like a book,  
With the pages all torn and frayed, oh._**

**:D  
Happy reviewing!**


	51. Wake The Sun

**Hello! I know I just updated yesterday, but I was sooo exicted about reaching fifty (yup, count em, fifty!) updates, that I decided to write seven more. Ahee. Yeah. So I have seven more updates. O.o**

**Song: "Wake The Sun" - The Matches.  
Takes place: Whenever, wherever. Like the Shakira song, but with more clothes and less awesome dancing. XD  
Summary: _Wake up, wake up, wake the sun. Hanging like a chain, wait for, wait for a new day. _**

* * *

**Wake The Sun.**

"Fred?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled in reply, nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

She giggled, looking up at the black sky. "Do you think the sun will come up soon?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, Angie." He smiled devilishly at her. "But I do something that we can do to pass the time while we wait for him to wake up."

She stared at him. "And what's that, hmm?"

In response, he crashed his lips into hers.

* * *

**That song _always _puts me in a good mood.  
:D  
**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive._**

**I think that one's easy, but maybe that's just me.  
You know what else puts me in a good mood?  
REVIEWS!  
:D**


	52. Rumored Nights

**Song: "Rumored Nights" - The Academy Is...  
Takes place: PostHogwarts.  
Summary: _With the rumored nights, with the rendezvous. _**

* * *

**Rumored Nights.**

"Angelina," Alicia said as she walked in the door, a little after five in the morning. "Where the hell have _you_ been?"

Angelina blushed.

"Oh, God," Alicia said. "Angie, you were with Fred, weren't you?"

Sheepishly, Angelina nodded.

"And... Did you...?"

Angelina grinned and nodded again. Alicia squealed, patting the couch next to her.

"Tell me everything!"

* * *

**Ahaha, sex. It's a funny thing. (Well, at least to my immature self, it is.)  
XD**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_So I won't stop lying, won't stop dying.  
If you want, I'll keep on crying._**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
:)**


	53. Remembering Sunday

**Song: "Remembering Sunday" - All Time Low.  
Takes place: PostHogwarts.  
Summary: _She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs, she left him dying to get in. _**

* * *

**Remembering Sunday.**

Fred sat up abruptly. "Whoaaa," he said. "Head rush."

He heard a sigh next to him. Eyes wide, he saw Angelina Johnson, asleep in his bed.

"Oh, shit," he whispered.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered opened. She smiled at him. "Morning," she said cheerfully, stretching.

"M-morning," he croaked, still alarmed.

Her eyes grew as wide as his. "Oh, God," she said. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

Slowly, he shook his head.

Hurriedly, she stood up, taking the sheet with her. "Oh, shit, I've gotta go, I mean... I shouldn't be here..."

"Angie, wait," he said, gripping her arm lightly.

She stared at him tears in her eyes.

He took a deep breath. "I'm not entirely sure what happened last night, but, really, I... I liked waking up next... next to you. I mean, it felt good. And, uh, we should... we should try it more often?" He realized just how stupid he sounded at the end of his pointless tangent. Maybe that was still the alcohol talking.

She smiled. "You think?"

He brought her down on the bed beside him and kissed her lightly. Kissing her triggered some blurred memories, skin on skin, parts intertwined, whispered I-love-you's. As they broke apart, he looked into her dark brown eyes. He licked his lips, still tasting her on them.

"Definitely."

* * *

**All Time Low is one of my most favoritest bands of all time, ahaha.  
:D  
They're so funny and adorable, and this song is so cute and adorable.  
Gah. **

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_No, you won't disarm my heart.  
No, you won't disarm my heart.  
And the last gift that you will get from me,  
Is a combination; I'll have the key. _**

**May all your dreams and wishes come true,  
But only if you review!  
Ahaa, just kidding.  
But, seriously, review?**


	54. Run, Don't Walk

**Song: "Run, Don't Walk" - Hey Monday.  
Takes place: 6th year.  
Summary: _Run, don't walk, the sky is falling through. Don't talk tonight, I'm so confused. I'm lost, I'm lost with you. _**

* * *

**Run, Don't Walk.**

Angelina Johnson was by no means an irrational person. She considered herself an extremely rational person at best, but yet, here she was, throwing caution to the wind.

"Angie." Fred poked his head back into the portrait hole. "Are you coming or what?"

She took a deep breath, then took his outstretched hand. He grinned at her, pulling her through.

She stepped onto the cool linoleum of the hallway floor, sucking in a deep breath.

"Ange, seriously, calm down," Fred whispered in her ear. "I've done this a million times. We won't get caught, I promise."

She furrowed her brow. "But, say we do? Or if we get lost, or something?"

He laughed. "We won't get _lost_."

She glared at him.

"But if we _do_ get lost," he backpedaled, "You'll be lost with me. And I won't let anything hurt you. Especially hook-nosed professors with greasy hair."

She giggled. "Good," she whispered.

He gripped her hand. "Okay, now, let's go, before Alicia and George eat all the food in the kitchens!"

* * *

**Yeah, George and Alicia are sneaking out as well, ahah.  
It's like a big sneaking-out-party.  
XD**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams,  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems.  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me._**

**I would say that update faster if you review, but that's not entirely true.  
XD**

* * *


	55. Believe

**Song: "Believe" - The All-American Rejects.  
Takes place: Post 7th book.  
Summary: _I don't ever wanna believe, I don't ever wanna believe that when we die, that we all leave._**

* * *

**Believe.**

She didn't want to believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it. No, no, no. It simply wasn't true. She convinced herself that it was his version of a bad joke. He had always been a little tasteless at times with his sense of humor; surely that was it. He wouldn't be, couldn't be dead.

She was still in denial until she saw his body. Suddenly, the force of knowing, knowing with all her heart that the one thing she wished above all to be a lie was honest to goodness truth. She collapsed, sobbing recklessly, onto his lifeless form, willing him to wrap his arms around her one more time, to run his hand through her hair, to kiss the top of her head again. But this time, she didn't hope. She knew that the truth was lying right under her, and no matter how much she hoped, nothing would change. She would to have to except the truth: Fred was dead, and never coming back.

* * *

**Yeah, that one was pretty depressing.  
The song is really beautiful though, and if you've ever lost someone,  
You can probably relate to it.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Convince me that you gave me the world.  
I tried and tried, but you never opened your eyes._**

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	56. By Your Side

**Song: "By Your Side" - Tokio Hotel.  
Takes place: 5th year.  
Summary: _Turn around. I am here. If you want, it's me you'll see._**

* * *

**By Your Side.**

Fred knew that Angie was depressed, but he failed to understand why. She did nothing but sulk, weep in the corner, shut herself away from everyone, but, mostly, from him.

Finally, he decided that something had to give.

"Angie?" he asked hesitantly, touching her gently on the shoulder. "Class ended five minutes ago."

She stared at him with her sad, lifeless eyes for a few seconds. Finally she spoke. "Oh. Yeah." Then she dropped her gaze.

"Ange," he started again. This time, she didn't even look up. "Ange, look at me, please?"

Slowly, she raised her eyes to stare into his own. "You can talk to me about anything, Angelina. Surely, you know that."

She gave him a slight nod. He sat on the desk behind him, to bring him down to her eye-level. "What's wrong, Angie?" his asked, his voice a pained whisper. "I want to help you so bad, but I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong."

Abruptly and unexpectedly, Angelina began to sob. Fred grabbed her hands as she raised them to cover her face. "Tell me, Angie," he urged. "Tell me what's wrong!"

She gasped for breath. "I-It's my b-baby b-brother. H-He's r-really sick, and they don't know if he's g-gonna get b-better." She was wailing by the end of her confession, and Fred shushed her comfortingly. He gently pulled her into him, resting her head on his shoulder as she cried. Both of their bodies shook with the force of Angelina's sobs.

He combed his fingers through her hair as she wept. "Shh, Angie, it's going to be okay. I promise you, it's going to be okay. I'm going to be by your side."

He meant every word he said.

* * *

**Yelch.  
I didn't care for that one myself.  
But, you know, if you loved that one, then I've done my job.  
Not one of my personally favorites by any means.**

Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Because I've seen love die way too many times,  
When it deserved to be alive._

**I think that one's pretty easy, myself.  
Last update of the night is one mouse click away!  
Know what else is one click away?  
The review button!**


	57. Brighter

**Song: "Brighter" - Paramore.  
Takes place: 7th year.  
Summary: _And if you ran away, I'd still wave goodbye, watching you shine bright._**

* * *

**Brighter.**

"So this is how it goes." That had been the last thing she said to him before he had left. She had walked off in a rage. Why was he leaving, and, most importantly, why wasn't he taking her with him?

That had been two weeks ago, and she regretted every single second of that day.

If she could do it over, she would have told him that she understood, that she'd be waiting for him when he got back, that he shone brighter than anyone. And, most importantly, that she loved him.

But he wasn't coming back any time soon. And even if he did come back, he'd think that she hated his guts.

She sighed. Why did she always have to be so stubborn, making such a mess of things?

* * *

**I'm done for the night, peeps. I leave with one final set of lyrics:**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
****_And I'm in love with everything you do.  
You can have the best of me.  
Forget what I want, you're all that I need._**

**My Ciara introduced me to that particular band,  
And they're pretty awesome.  
I would tell you who they are, but that would totally defeat the purpose of the game!  
Maybe next update, eh?**

But reviews full of guesses have to come first!  
And all of you who wait for the last update to review -  
Now's your chance!  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!


	58. Stolen

**I have two ridiculously short updates this time, but, get this, I actually have a legitimate excuse. Yeah, I know. All together now, a big, collective -GASP-.  
Ahaha. Anyways, the reason.  
I started a new story, with an actual plot. O.o  
Pretty friggin ridiculous, I know.  
It's called _Misery Business_ and the first chapter's up now, and I plan to post the second shortly after I update this.  
Don't worry, this project is still my first priority, but I would seriously appreciate it if you could check out my new story as well and let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome, as well as constructive criticism. I'm better at writing oneshots than I am at writing stories with actual plot, so, yeah.  
Please check that out.**

**Anyway, I promise, there are two actual updates for this story. :D  
Here's the first one.**

**Song: "Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional.  
Takes place: 6th year.  
Summary: _You have stolen my heart._**

* * *

**Stolen.**

His heart was in her hands.

Fred Weasley had never committed himself to a single person in his entire life, so being a one-woman man was an entirely new experience for him. He knew that the girl he had thrown it all away for was worth it, though. She had to be. He wouldn't change everything for just anyone, after all. He was Fred Weasley, and he had a reputation to hold up.

Somehow, Angelina Johnson had enticed him in every way imaginable. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else, and, for once, that felt right.

It was inevitable: Angelina had stolen his heart.

* * *

**:D**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
**_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.**_

**Okay, I don't care who you are,  
That one is ridiculously easy.  
XD**

**REVIEW, READ THE NEXT UPDATE, THEN CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!  
:)**


	59. Everything I Ask For

**Song: "Everything I Ask For" - The Maine.  
Takes place: 5th year.  
Summary: _She's everything I ask for, everything I ask for, and just a little bit more._**

* * *

**Everything I Ask For.**

Fred thought that he had everything, until the day he fell for Angelina Johnson. She was tall, dark, and stunning, with long legs and dark, luscious hair that fell past her shoulders. She wore very little makeup, yet he thought she was gorgeous without it.

She was more than just beautiful on the outside, unlike many of the girls at Hogwarts. She really cared about everyone around her, and she was passionate as well. She cared about her grades, and she was a kick-ass Quidditch player. She was the most real person Fred had ever met. She never pretended to be anything other than what she was, and that was what Fred admired most about her.

Angelina was everything Fred had asked for, and just a little bit more.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry. These are really short and kind of bad.  
Not the best move on my part, I know.  
Ah, well. They're going up anyway.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
**_**I'm two quarters and a heart down,  
I don't want to forget how your voice sounds,  
These words are all I have, so I write them,  
And you need them just to get by.**_

**That one's pretty easy, too.  
Since I'm going so easy on you guys, think you could do me a favor and review?  
Thank-you's are in order. :D**


	60. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Hi, guys. I have four more updates lined up, and I hope they're better than my last two. Yeah, the last two kind of sucked, and I apologize for that. Haha. I have a snow day today, which means no school, which means no PE, which means awesomeness. XD  
Hopefully, I got my spark back with these pieces of writing. XD**

**Song: "My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson.  
Takes place: PostHogwarts. AU, probably.  
Summary: _You've got a piece of me, and, honestly, my life would suck without you._**

* * *

**My Life Would Suck Without You.**

Even though Angelina and Fred had parted ways nearly three months ago, she still had the feeling that they belonged together. No one could make her feel the same way Fred made her feel. No one could ever take his place. What was the point in trying to replace the one thing that had been so good in her life?

She missed him, but she hadn't told him that. Whenever they went out with their friends as a group, she pretended like she was fine, that she was enjoying herself. But the truth was, she was miserable without him. He had brought along a few girls, but he had never brought the same girl twice. That had to mean something, didn't it?

The next time they went out, Alicia made Angelina sit between her and Fred, glaring at her when she began to protest.

"This is ridiculous," she hissed. "You and Fred are made for each other, Angie, you know that."

Angelina hung her head.

"Angie?" She looked over at Fred, who had touched her arm lightly. "You okay?"

She hadn't really looked at him in months, she realized. His usually bright blue eyes seemed dull, lifeless, sad. He had worry lines around his mouth, and his concern for her was evident in his face.

She shook her head. "No, Fred, I'm not okay. I really..." She gulped. "I really miss you."

Silence fell around the table, as all eyes turned to Fred and Angelina. He gave her the ghost of a smile.

"I miss you, too, Angie."

"Then... do you think we should get back together?"

She saw the corners of his mouth twitch before he answered. "Angie," he sighed. She cringed, waiting for the worst. "That's _exactly_ what I want."

* * *

**I've been branded a Kelly Clarkson fan for life, so, naturally, I had to use her new single sometime. XD  
Seriously, though, this song is really quite spectacular. :D**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_I sleep through all our classes,  
You hang me out to dry._**

**:D  
Happy January 28th!  
Lemme know what you think in a review?**


	61. Unsafe Safe

**Oh, by the way, I wanted to thank everyone who reviews-over 100 now! It was 110 the last time I checked!  
-SQUEE!-  
That excites me, haha.**

**Song: "Unsafe Safe" - The Hush Sound.  
Takes place: Sixth year.  
Summary: _I saw this one coming. There's no use in running._**

_

* * *

_

**Unsafe Safe.**

Angelina hadn't been in love. Here she was, sixteen years old, and she had never been in love? What was wrong with her? Alicia had George, Katie had Lee, but she had no one. Sure, she had had the occasional boyfriend, but nothing had amounted to much. It had been simple, really. Love had never even crossed her mind.

But, with Fred, things were different. She had fancied him for a while, but now... she was scaring herself. What she felt was more than the usual flutter of her heart. When he walked by her, she thought her heart would break out of her chest, it was beating so hard.

She had always promised herself that she wouldn't let a guy make a fool of her, but it seemed like her rule was about to be broken. Fred Weasley had disarmed her heart, and she loved him.

Oh, how she hated him for that.

* * *

**I actually liked that one quite a bit. :D  
But, you know, it really doesn't matter if I like it or not.  
It certainly matters whether _you_ do.  
So mail me your opinions in a review!  
:D**

Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Take a look at the girl next door,  
She's a player and a down right bore.  
Jesus loves her, she wants more.  
Oh, bad girls get you down._

**:)**


	62. 6 Months

**Song: "6 Months" - Hey Monday.  
Takes place: 6th or 7th year.  
Summary: _So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, to steal a heart as fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine._**

_

* * *

_

**6 Months.**

He was the direction she followed to get home. He always knew what to say and when to say it. He brought out the best in her, even when she didn't think she had anything left.

It amazed her, the effect he had on her. He made her so weak in the knees. When they kissed, her mind became all fuzzy, and she couldn't even remember her own name.

He loved her, she loved him harder. That was how she saw things. She knew that this relationship probably wasn't healthy in the long run. If he left, she knew that she would be nothing, nothing without him. She just hoped he would never leave.

She just wanted to know how he had stolen her heart so damn fast.

* * *

**That one's kind of just a bunch of her thoughts jumbled together.  
It doesn't even make much sense.  
Oh, well.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_You're a regular decorated emergency,  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake.  
You've earned your place atop the ICU's hall of fame,  
Camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again. _**

**Happy reviewing!  
;)**


	63. Because You Live

**Last update of the day! O.o  
This was a request, so this chapter is dedicated to **_rockin . overmate_**.**

**I hope I did alright with the song, although it might not be exactly what you had in mind.  
Like I said, I usually don't do Jesse McCartney. XD**

**Song: "Because You Live" - Jesse McCartney.  
Takes place: 7th year, after Fred left.  
Summary: _What is life, what's the use if you're killing me?_**

* * *

**Because You Live.**

Fred had promised so many things to her, and, at the time, she had believed every word he had breathed out of his mouth. She had believed in it all, until that day he left her.

He had first promised that they would be together forever on her seventeenth birthday. He'd stooped down low, given her a kiss on the cheek, then whispered in her ear: "I love you, Angel. Forever."

She had smiled, blushed, and shook her head. "How do you know you'll want me forever?" she whispered back, hoping the pink tinge in her cheeks wasn't too noticeable.

He had looked her right in the eyes and said, "I'll want you as long as you live, simply _because_ you live."

She had smiled then, wanting so desperately to believe his words. She should have known that he was just a stupid teenage boy, that they didn't mean half of what they said.

A tear slid down her cheek. She still remembered the smile on his face as he flew away from, not only her, but his entire life here. She wished that she had run after him, convinced him to stay, or at least to take her with him.

All she had were the words he had said, and she didn't even know if they were true any more.

"I'll want you as long as you live, simply _because _you live."

* * *

**Yeah, I hope I didn't do too horribly with that, ahah.  
XD  
**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
****_Sing me to sleep,  
I'll see you in my dreams.  
Allow me to say:  
I miss you, I'm so sorry._**

**Yeah, that's all for today, kiddos.  
:D  
I update faster the more you review.  
;)**


	64. Bruised

**HI! I'm finally updating, haha. I've seriously been way too busy for my own good. I miss the lazy days of old.  
XD  
At least I can still crack myself up!  
I have four updates lined up, that sound good?  
;D  
I thought so.**

**Song: "Bruised" - Jack's Mannequin.  
Takes place: 5th bookish,  
Summary: _I had to give it away, I had to give you away._**

* * *

**Bruised.**

Fred Weasley had given the sun away. He hadn't realized it until now.

He had thought that leaving would be the best thing for both of them. He needed to get out, and she needed to stay in. Nothing was going to change that.

At first, things had been alright. He had felt only a faint aching in his heart, but, steadily, it had grown stronger, so strong that every part of him ached now, like every part of him was bruised.

He only thought that loving someone this much could actually do him harm, but Angelina had always liked her ability to contradict.

He had to see her again, to mend his swollen, aching heart.

* * *

**I really like that one, myself.**

Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Stop making plans, start making sense.  
Don't believe a word they said. _

**:D  
Well, happy reviewing!**


	65. The Ghost Of You

**This one was really hard for me to write, because I've been in denial about Fred being dead since... well, since the book was published, haha.**

**Song: "The Ghost of You" - My Chemical Romance.  
Takes place: PostDeathlyHallows.  
Summary: _And the last thing I see, you are never coming home, never coming home._**

* * *

**The Ghost of You.**

She saw him everywhere. When she closed her eyes, his face filled her mind. When she drifted off to sleep, his voice filled her head. It was ridiculous, really.

She knew that he was never coming home, never coming home, yet she hoped so vainly that one day she would wake up to find that it had all been a horrible dream. Deep down, she knew that it was all true, and she didn't know why, but she couldn't seem to move on.

What about all smiles that would haunt her, all the memories that would plague her? Who would catch her when she fell?

His ghost was haunting her, but she didn't want it to go away. She never wanted to forget him; she'd cling onto any part of him that she could, even if it meant living in the past for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Yeahhh.  
Still in denial, but starting to slowly accept it, haha.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_You're willing, I'm waiting,  
Turn out the lights._**

**Lemme know your thoughts on this piece, death, denial, or anything else in a review!  
:D**


	66. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**NOTE: The song ahead is about to blow your freaking face off. You have been warned.**

**Song: "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" - Panic at the Disco.  
Takes place: 4th or 5th year.  
Summary: _Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster._**

* * *

**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off.**

Angelina Johnson was in denial. She wouldn't call it _lying_ to herself; she'd call it altering the facts slightly. Yes, that was it.

For instance, she couldn't possibly be in love with such a womanizing, sexist pig as Fred Weasley. She might have a teensy, little crush on him, but love him? That was taking things to extremes.

She didn't notice how his hair looking like fiery flames in the sunlight, how he chewed on the end of his quill when he was concentrating, how his eyes scrunched up adorably when he laughed. She wasn't a stalker, for Merlin's sake!

Oh no, she wasn't lying to herself; she was just tweaking the truth a bit. She couldn't have her heart broken, now could she?

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster._

_

* * *

_

**If your face isn't blown off my the pure amazingness of that song, shame on you!  
Ahaaa.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Kiss me, gently, always, I know.  
Hold me, love me, don't ever go._**

**:)  
DROP A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!  
:D**


	67. Love Me Dead

**Alas, this update comes to a close. -tear-**

**Song: "Love Me Dead" - Ludo (as in Bagman, if you'd wish XD)  
Takes place: 6th year.  
Summary: _Love me cancerously, like a salt sore soaked in the sea. High maintenance means you're a gluttonous queen, narcissistic and mean._**

* * *

**Love Me Dead.**

Angelina and Fred were pretty much all wrong for each other, but they didn't let that get in the way of their relationship. They needed each other like a heroin addict needed his precious heroin.

They always told each other that they would love the other until the day they died, but was it possibly to love someone to death?

They both shook off the thought. That was ridiculous, otherwise they both would be dead by now, for sure.

They were unconventional, unconditional, and unoriginal. He was born of a jackal, she was beautiful.

Like it or not, they were going to be together, and they were going to love each other ferociously until one of them keeled over, and that was that.

* * *

**I'm not especially fond of that one, but I really like that song, so up it goes!**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Lying there with a halo in her hair, she cried.  
There are feathers everywhere, but it's fine.  
You do this all the time._**

**Well, good night, good luck, and happy reviewing!  
:D**


	68. This Is Our Town

**Heyyy! :) I have five more updates for this sucker lined up, so that's exciting, hmm?  
Hehe.**

**Song: "This Is Our Town" - We The Kings.  
Takes place: 7th year, 5th book.  
Summary: _You have been good to me, you kept your word and got me through these years. All I ask is that you'll be there when I return._**

* * *

**This Is Our Town.**

"Promise me, Angie," he whispered to her in the dark as his fingers wound around hers, his lips pressed against her ear. "Promise me that you'll wait for me, that you'll be here when I get back."

He could feel her smile slightly, but he didn't look her in the eye. He couldn't bare to see the sadness, the disappointment there. He just concentrated on the words that were on the tip of her tongue.

"I promise," she whispered back, running her fingers up his arm, pressing his lips against hers in an action that he took to mean that she was sealing the deal.

"Good," he whispered when he had freed his lips, "because right here, together, that's where we belong."

* * *

**:D  
It's good to be back in the swing of things. :)**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Do you feel,  
The weight of the world,  
Singing sorrow?_**

**Review?**


	69. Coppertone

**Warning: Radical song ahead. :D**

**Song: "Coppertone" - The Academy Is...  
Takes place: 5th year.  
Summary: _These are the trials of our youth. But this charade is never going to last, to pick your poison and pour yourself a glass._**

* * *

**Coppertone.**

Angelina hated being a teenager. No one understood her, the things she was feelings, the thoughts she had. Even _she_ had trouble explaining her emotions.

She couldn't explain what she saw in Fred Weasley, for example. Maybe it was the fact that he made her laugh, the fact that he could actually be sweet, or maybe it was the fact that he seemed to genuinely care for her. At times. Other times, he was concerned only with his girlfriend of the moment, fawning over her, showering her with kisses, then griping about what was wrong with her to Angelina.

Why couldn't she be the one he griped about, for once?

She just wanted to grow up already; everything seemed to be perfect, at least relationship-wise, once you hit adulthood. They seemed to find the one, get married, pop out a few babies, and live happily ever after. She couldn't wait until she found that, because she was obviously nowhere near that now.

_These are the trials of our youth._

* * *

**I liked that one quite a bit.**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Time trickles down and I'm breathing for two.  
Squeeze so tightly.  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
This moment seems so long._**

**YAYYY!  
Onward, after you review!**


	70. As You Cry

**This is the longest one I've written in a long time, so I hope you enjoy that aspect of it. :D**

**Song: "As You Cry" - The Hush Sound.  
Takes place: 6th or 7th year.  
Summary: _As you cry, I don't wanna lie, say I love you so. There's no easy way to ease the pain._**

* * *

**As You Cry.**

As the tears rolled down her cheeks, Fred felt helpless, so, so helpless. He couldn't do anything to help ease her pain, the pain that he had inflicted. All he could do was watch in helpless fear.

"Hey, Angie, don't... don't cry," he muttered, running his fingers up and down her arm lightly. "Please don't cry, Ange."

She looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "Why are you still here, Fred?" she asked him acidly, jerking away from his fingertips and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "I thought you said that I was too overbearing, that you were just gonna leave me in the end. Why stick around if you're just gonna leave in a few months anyway, if this really means nothing to you?"

He flinched as she threw his own words back at him. "Angie, I... I didn't mean any of that. Seriously, don't you know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

She scoffed. "Oh, yeah, sure, Fred. I can just tell how much you love me."

He wished she wouldn't be so sarcastic and take him seriously. "But I do love you, Ange," he said, his voice soft with the trueness of his words.

She gaped at him. "But... But why... why did you...?"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at her with tortured eyes. "I... I guess I didn't want to be the weak link. They were all talking about how they had their flings, their meaningless nothings, and I... I just wanted to fit in, I guess. I didn't want to be the loser saying that he had already found the girl of his dreams, and that he was willing to throw everything away for her, that he would give up everything, for her."

Angelina took a sharp breath in, taking a step closer. "Really, Fred?" she whispered, all signs of anger gone from her presence. "You would give it all up, everything, for me?"

He nodded, taking her hand in his own. "In a heartbeat."

She smiled, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. She was crying again, and it was all his fault. This time, he figured he could shoulder the blame.

* * *

**That one is my favorite one of the evening.  
****  
Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Into a place where thoughts can bloom,  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon,  
And we know that it could be,  
And we know that it should,  
And you know that you feel it too._**

**That one was sooo easy, if you can't get it I'ma hit you over the head with a frying pan!  
Ahaa, just getting, I would never do that to my lovely reviewers!  
XD**

Speaking of which, be a dear and review?  
Please and thankyou!


	71. Should've Tried Harder

**Moving along, moving along...**

**Song: "Should've Tried Harder" - Hey Monday.  
Takes place: 6th or 7th year.  
Summary: _If you wanted to be my alone one, then you, you should've tried harder._**

* * *

**Should've Tried Harder.**

She was smiling, giggling, and Fred felt sick to his stomach.

_He _was supposed to make her smile.

_He _was supposed to make her laugh.

She was supposed to be just as miserable without him as he was without her. What was wrong with her, with him, with them?

Why hadn't he fought to get her back, as she had proposed that he should? Why hadn't he fought to reclaim the only real thing in his life, the only thing that had ever mattered?

He should've tried harder.

* * *

**Awwww. **

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_Well it rains and it pours when your out on your own.  
If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_**

**One more to goooo!**


	72. Daisy

**Sooo.... Last one of the night. :D Also the shortest; sorry. XD**

**Song: "Daisy" - The Maine.  
Takes place: _Well I picked you up, and lifted your wilted frame into the sun. I was taken back, yeah, I was taken back._**

* * *

**Daisy.**

Angelina Johnson was the perfect challenge: broken, sad, and alone. Even at the age of twelve, Fred knew that she would be the perfect conquest.

Originally, he had befriended her for that sole reason: she would look mighty pretty on his trophy shelf. But, soon, Fred learned that Angelina wasn't one to be mended easily, let alone polished and set above his mantelpiece, forgotten after a while.

No, fixing her broken, calloused heart would take work, and he was willing to put it in. She would be more than a trophy, more than a prize for the taking. She would be real, and she would be his. She would be his beautiful daisy.

* * *

**That was pretty bad, actually. Again, sorry!**

**Lyrics to the song I'm listening to right now:  
_And you check labels more than the FCC.  
These calories are,  
Are killing me.  
But this is a sticky situation,  
So keep your chest in the game,  
And drop your jaw and coax me._**

**That's all folks! Until next time;**

**REVIEW!**


	73. Look After You

**Ello, ello! Haha. I know it's been nearly two months, and I'm terribly sorry. :(  
****The important thing is, I'm here now, updating just for you! Haha.**

**Song: "Look After You" - The Fray.  
Takes place: Eh, probably 6th or 7th year, but doesn't really matter.  
Summary: _Forget the edge and see, but hurry up and wait. My heart has started to separate. Oh, baby, baby, I'll look after you._**

* * *

**Look After You.**

All he wanted was for her to let him in. He just wanted to feel her skin underneath his own, her breath against his ear. He wanted her to trust him completely; he wanted to be there for her.

She'd cry, and he'd hold her, but she would never let down the walls. Not completely. "I can't," she'd whisper. "Fred, I just… I can't."

He would nod, saying that he understood, but, really, it was eating him up inside. When would he able to truly take care of her, the way she deserved?

One night, she collapsed into his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks, sobs raking her entire body.

"Please, Angie," he said weakly. "Please, just let me take of you. Let me look after you."

She gazed at him, then nodded. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay."

Fred sighed in relief, cradling her head to his chest. "I'll look after you."

* * *

**:) Onto update number two, of five?  
... That's what I thought.  
Review, then continue! XD**


	74. The End and the Beginning

**Second update of the night! :D ... Er, morning. Haha. It's actually 10 AM here. Whoops. :P  
This song is from a "musical" called Razia's Shadow. It's actually an album by Forgive Durden in the style of a musical, so that's why I put musical in quotes. :P It's my new obsession.**

**Song: "The End and the Beginning" - Forgive Durden, featuring Brendon Urie (Panic at the Disco) and Greta Salpeter (The Hush Sound).  
Takes place: 7th book.  
Summary: _You will take care of this spinning sphere, I'll disappear. Place your hand on mine one last time, and kiss me goodbye._**

* * *

**The End and the Beginning.**

She had stood there, motionless, for what seemed like hours. She was still trying to process what was going on in her mind.

His body. Fred's. Lying there, five feet away. His mother, crying. Percy, screaming. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be dead. But yet, she knew. He wasn't coming back. His life… her life… was over.

She saw Ron out of the corner of her eye. "Angelina, I'm so sorry," he said, patting her lightly on the shoulder. His eyes were red, most likely from crying. "Fred went the way he would've liked, though. You know, out with a bang, and all."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah," she whispered. She hadn't realized that tears had been falling down her cheeks. "But… how could this be the end? Oh, Ron!"

He looked shocked as she threw her arms around him, but he hugged her awkwardly. "Don't think of it as the end, Angelina. Think of it as the beginning. Now that the war's over, you can start a brand new page. A new beginning."

"But I don't want a beginning," she whispered. "Not without Fred."

He patted her on the back and gently pulled away. "Fred would've wanted it," he said simply. Then he turned and walked away to comfort Hermione, who was sobbing hysterically.

Angelina took a deep breath and dried her tears. Ron was right. Fred would've wanted a new beginning for her, with or without him in it. She had to keep going, for Fred.

* * *

**-sniffle-  
Sad, yes, but this song called for it to be written! Haha.  
Plus, I really want to write Ron in, being uncomfortable with girls crying. Haha.**

**ONWARD!  
(But first, review?)**


	75. Tell Me What to Do

**In this update, we'll witness the "Weasley Charm," hehe. XD**

**Song: "Tell Me What To Do" - Metro Station.  
Takes place: 3rd year.  
Summary: _Girl, tell me what to do, girl. I'm so in love, so in love with you._**

* * *

**Tell Me What To Do.**

"I would do anything for you, m'lady," a gangly thirteen-year-old red-headed boy declared in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, swinging his arms widely in an arc of passion.

The tall, skinny black girl got on her broom and rolled her eyes.

"Weasley!" barked Wood, the captain. "Are you going to keep horsing around, or are you going to get on your broom?"

Grinning cheekily, Fred mounted his broom, shooting after the girl. "Hey, Ange, you know I'm serious, right?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Sure you are," she noted sarcastically.

"I am!" he stated, pretending to be offended. "I'm as serious as a heart attack!"

She laughed. "And I'm the Easter bunny." A large, red ball zoomed her way, and she caught it with ease. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a goal to score." With that, she zoomed to the other side of the pitch.

Fred grinned widely. "Easter bunny, Ange?" he called. "Didn't know you had a day job!"

She ignored him and just kept flying. He knew that he was getting to her, and that, one day, she would stop resisting. One day, they would be together.

* * *

**Hehe. I don't even know if Fred knows what the Easter Bunny is! XD**

**Anyway, three down, two to go.  
:)**


	76. Shiksa, Girlfriend

**Okay, so this one is probably a little OOC for dear Frederick, but it's already written, and I like it, and it's going up. :)**

**Song: "Shiksa (Girlfriend)" - Say Anything.  
Takes place: 6th year.  
Summary: _I remember it vividly, love. I'd been walking a wreck since the moment we met, and I caught your eye, much to my surprise._**

* * *

**Shiksa (Girlfriend).**

Fred was so nervous, his hands were shaking. What the hell was wrong with him?! Fred Weasley did not get _nervous_. Especially over a girl. Especially over a girl he had known for six years. Especially over Angelina Johnson.

He took a deep breath, then began his spiel. "Ange, you know we're best friends and…"

She laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh, but it rattled Fred's nonexistent confidence anyway. She noticed his expression and looked concerned. "What's up with you?"

"Wollyoubeemygrrlfrann?" he asked quickly.

She cocked her head to the side. "Sorry? Didn't catch that."

He took another deep breath. "Will you, uh… would you like to… erm… be my girlfriend?"

She laughed her light, tinkling laugh again. "Of course," she said brightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Was that why you were so nervous? You thought I would say no?"

He shrugged. "Something like that," he said, a new, confident spring in his step as he took her hand. He could be confident once more. After all, he had a girlfriend now.

* * *

**Hehe, like I said, probably OOC. XD  
Oh well, too bad. :P**

Like it? Love it? Hate it?  
Either way, review on your way to the final update of the day! :P

**(Whoaaa. That rhymed. O.o)**


	77. Things I'll Never Say

**Last update of the day! :,(  
But, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Keep that in mind. ;)  
Now, I've been in love with this next song since I was, like, eleven. I love, love, love it. Tons. I hope you do, too.**

**Song: "Things I'll Never Say" - Avril Lavigne.  
Takes place: 4th or 5th year.  
Summary: _If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say._**

* * *

**Things I'll Never Say.**

It wasn't supposed to be this hard. Angelina had always thought that when she fell in love, the person she loved would love her back. He'd _have _to. It was like some unwritten rule.

Of course, that was before she had fallen in love with Fred Weasley. She had never thought that she would fall in love with _him_, her womanizing, sexist best friend. She should have figured that things wouldn't turn out from the start.

It still broke her heart every time he got a new girlfriend, every time he tried to get her to set him up on a date. She just couldn't walk away, and, weirdly, she didn't want to. She'd rather be hurt by Fred Weasley a thousand times than to love somebody else. That was what frightened her the most.

She was the best friend, stuck with all the things she'd never say, and that was how things would always be. Or so she thought.

* * *

**Great, great song.**

**:)**

**Well, that's all (for today) folks!  
Remember, more reviews = faster updates. ;)  
Have a safe drive home, and don't forget to tip your waitresses! XD**


	78. Come One, Come All

**So, it's been nearly three months since I've updated this piece, and I felt really bad about that, so I sat down today and wrote five new updates for this piece. ^_^ I'll also try to update _Misery Business _(for those of you who read that one as well) within the next two weeks or so. However, no promises. I'm in my last week of summer gym, so, hopefully, I'll be more focused on my writing after that. Hehe.**

**Thanks for being patient! Now, onto the updates. :D**

**I actually wrote this one a while ago, probably in March or so. It was really rough, though, so I edited it and now it's going up. :)**

**Song: "Come One, Come All" - All Time Low.  
Takes place: 4th or 5th year.  
Summary: _Come one, come all, you're just in time to witness my first breakdown. _**

* * *

**Come One, Come All.**

Fred had never felt this way before. Who knew that a single person, a single girl, could make him feel this way? Suddenly, he felt like he could leave everything he held dear, leave it all behind, for her, and, even more alarmingly, be okay with it.

He felt like he was having a breakdown, and that everyone was lining up to watch.

He needed to be locked in his room for a little while, just until he could get this confusing, unholy thoughts out of his head. Since when did he feel this way about Angelina, of all people?

It just didn't make sense. He needed to change the station, stop tuning in to this ludicrous broadcast his brain was sending his way. He needed to stop this madness before it became something serious; of that, at least, he was absolutely certain.

Falling in love wouldn't do either one of them any good, especially him.

* * *

**In May, I got to actually see All Time Low in concert, and, let me tell you, it was quite amazing. :D  
They were great live! ^_^**

**Carry on!  
(A N D R E V I E W)**


	79. Sugar, We're Goin Down

**Well, well, well. Update number two already! Haaa. :)**

**Song: "Sugar, We're Goin Down" - Fall Out Boy.  
Takes place: 5th year or so.  
Summary: _Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear, cuz that's just who I am this week._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sugar, We're Goin Down.

"You should really try less to resist me, you know," Fred advised, grabbing Angelina's hand lightly as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch.

She quickly removed her hand and put more distance between them. "And why's that?" she asked cautiously, not meeting his eyes.

He smiled. "Because, one day, hopefully someday soon, I will end up with you, you know. It'll just be easier on the both of us if you start giving in sooner."

"How do you know that?" she demanded, still refusing to come closer. "How can you be so sure?"

His grin grew even wider as he closed the distance between us. "Because you're curious, Angie," he whispered, touching her face lightly with his hand. "You want this just as badly as I do."

She could feel his breath on her face, and, although she wouldn't admit it, she did wonder what came next. "Do I?" she whispered faintly, her own thoughts jumbling together in her head.

"Oh, you do," he advised her sweetly, leaning in ever so slightly. "I can tell."

She closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than his lips pressed against her own. He moved a little closer, she leaned, and then nothing.

She opened her eyes to see Fred, walking towards the Quidditch pitch. He looked back at her, his eyes light and teasing. "Well, c'mon, Ange, we're gonna be late for practice!"

She huffed, storming ahead of him.

He looked shocked. "Is that… is that disappointment?" he asked, catching her arm.

"No," she lied defiantly.

"Is that a tear?"

"No," she said again, swiftly reaching up to wipe it away.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Fred, that's ridiculous, why would you ev—"

Suddenly his lips were on hers, moving gently and effortlessly, just like she had always imagined. She melted into him, knowing her will was crumbling away, and loving every minute of it.

* * *

**Coincidentally, I also Fall Out Boy in concert last month. :D  
And, yes, they were actually the headliners of the same concert that I saw All Time Low at. XD**

**R E V I E W ?**

**;)**


	80. Walk Away

**This song is possibly my favorite Kelly Clarkson song, ever. It's just so funa nd crazy and random and... yeah. XD I'm rambling, so let's just post this, eh? :)**

**Song: "Walk Away" - Kelly Clarkson.  
Takes place: 6th year, 7th year, some year. XD  
Summary: _So before you start defending, baby, stop all your pretending. I know you know I know, so what's the point in being slow? Let's get this show on the road today._**

* * *

**Walk Away.**

Angelina Johnson needed stability, something to rely on, something she could trust to always be there. So why the hell had she fallen for Fred Weasley?

He was everything she couldn't stand: lazy, messy, unorganized, and spontaneous. Yet, for reasons she herself didn't understand, she just couldn't seem to walk away.

She wasn't even sure how serious he was about her. They never talked about their relationship, never established any boundaries. They were simply together, and that was that.

Even though this relationship had so many flaws, Angelina couldn't just walk away. She knew that, for reasons unknown (if there were reasons at all), she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Fred Weasley. And, even more strangely, that suited her just fine.

* * *

**Probably not the best thing I've written, because, as my friend Erin pointed out the other day, I tend to jump from subject to subject in my writing. XD Ohhh welll. ;)**

**And, since I've said something about a concert in every one so far, I'd just like to add that I did go to a Kelly Clarkson concert in the seventh grade, three summers ago. Haha.**

**Be my best friend and R E V I E W ? **

**:D**


	81. When You're Gone

**Warning: This upcoming post is somewhat bittersweet/depressing. Consider yourself warned.**

**Song: "When You're Gone" - Avril Lavigne.  
Takes place: Post7thBook, all events intact.  
Summary: _When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too. When you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay... I miss you._**

* * *

**When You're Gone.**

She had never depended on him solely, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss him when he was gone. His clothes and CDs were still littered across her apartment, the pictures on the wall still moving with the memory of him dancing inside the frame.

She missed the little things he did: surprising her with dinner when she got home late from work, making her breakfast in bed when she was sick, just holding her when she cried. She missed the way they had been and she missed the idea of what they would become. She missed the movies that had played in her head: Fred chasing their children around the backyard, scooping them up, showering them with hugs and kisses; his face as she walked down the aisle, finally ready to be his forever; the two of them sitting in Muggle rocking chairs on the front porch of their house out in the country.

And now none of it would be coming true. Fred was gone, and she missed him so much.

* * *

**Awww. -sniff sniff, tear tear-**

**And, sadly, I have never been to an Avril Lavigne concert. :(  
Ha. I broke the streak! D:**

**Second to last update, soooo...  
R E V I E W ?  
:)**


	82. She's Got the Rhythm

**Last update of the night! Hopefully, I won't wait so long to update next time! Teehee. :)  
Thanks, as always, for the great reviews! I love getting them, just so you know. :D**

**Song: "She's Got The Rhythm" - The Summer Set.  
Takes place: 6th year, Yule Ball.  
Summary: _She's got the rhythm, she's got me waking up._**

* * *

**She's Got The Rhythm.**

The way she moved made Fred entranced. Looking back, he supposed he had never really seen Angelina dance before. The idea of her dancing had never honestly occurred to him before, not even after he asked her to the Yule Ball with him. But now, he couldn't believe he had gone this long without seeing her body sway.

"Fred!" she called to him sweetly, sashaying across the dance floor. "Are you going to just stand there, or you going to come join me?"

Suddenly, the image of that absolute prick Roger Davies dancing with his Angie filled his mind. "Coming, Ange," he said, grabbing her outstretched hand. "I just hope I can move as well as you."

He winked at her, and she blushed.

At least he would always have that, the ability to make her blush, even if he lacked the dance moves.

* * *

**Nope, never seen them in concert either. XD  
3 for 5, isn't that good enough?! Hahahha. :)**

**Welp, that's it for tonight, kiddos!**

**I'll love your forever if you drop me a  
R E V I E W !  
:D Hahahaha. **


	83. Just the Girl

**Sorry it's been so long! D:  
I've been busy, if that can count as an excuse. Sophomore year has been kicking my butt so far! I should actually be doing a research paper right now, ahahhaha. But, as compensation, I have TEN updates ready to go. :D**

**Song: "Just the Girl" - The Click Five.  
Takes place: 5th or 6th year.  
Summary: _She's bittersweet; she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for.  
_**

* * *

**Just the Girl.**

Angelina Johnson hated Fred Weasley.

It was a well-known fact. Ever since he had accidentally set two Cornish pixies on her in first year, she had hated his guts. He had tried repeatedly to explain that it had all been a misunderstanding, but she would have none of it.

Secretly, he loved the fact that she hated him. It made things exciting, being in love with a girl who despised you. He considered it a challenge. One day, he would show Angelina Johnson that she really loved him, deep down inside. That with every snarky comment, she was actually professing her undying love.

He grinned to himself as he saw her storm pass.

"Looking peppy as usual, my dear!" he called after her.

Her acidic glare as she whipped her head around was enough to make him grin wider. Oh, yes, she was just the girl he was looking for.

* * *

**:D  
The Click Five, my guilty pleasure, ahahhahha.**

**Insert "Rofl"ing here. (:**


	84. The Take Over, the Break's Over

**Lalalalalla. :D Are you as excited as I am?! XD**

**Song: "The Take Over, The Break's Over" - Fall Out Boy.  
Takes place: 7th year.  
Summary: _Don't pretend you'd ever forget about me. _**

* * *

**The Take Over, the Break's Over.**

She was mad at him. As usual.

"Ange," he pleaded, grabbing her hand as she turned to walk away.

"Fred, leave me alone right now, alright?"

He shook his head. "Can't."

"Why the hell not?"

He flinched, getting the vibe he was only making her angrier.

"Hear me out?"

She turned to face him, hip jutting out, arms crossed. "I hate you," she told him acidly.

He grinned slightly. "No, you don't."

She sighed. "If I only could, Weasley. You make me so mad. Sometimes, I just wish I could forget about you, forget we ever met."

He laughed. "C'mon, Johnson, don't pretend you could ever forget about me."

He saw her lips twitch, fighting back a smile. "Whatever, Fred. I'm just… done, alright? I can't feel this way anymore."

He grabbed her hand. "Angie, don't, please. I love you, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Not fair!"

He grinned. "I know."

She sighed. "For whatever reasons, I love you, too."

"I know," he said again, grinning.

"Cheeky bastard."

"Hey, now!"

"You deserved it, Weasley."

"… Valid point."

* * *

**Ahahaha, I like my Fred/Angie bantering. (:  
But the important thing is, did you??**

**REVIEW!**

**:D**


	85. Hummingbird

**This next song is possibly one of the cutest things I have ever heard. So you should definitely give it a listen. ;)**

**Song: "Hummingbird" - Never Shout Never!  
Takes place: 5th or 6th year.  
Summary: _With a girl as sweet as you, there's not much else I can do, but fall for you._**

* * *

**Hummingbird.**

They sat, side by side, by the lake. She leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He could feel every breathe she took and wondered if she could feel the loud, frantic beating of his heart. Fred figured it was now or never.

"Hey, Ange?" He spoke low, afraid that speaking too loud would ruin this, all of it, if his words alone did not.

"Mmm."

"You know how people kind of think we're dating?"

She giggled. "Ha, yeah. Kind of funny, isn't it?"

He was stung, but pressed on. "Not really, I think." She sat up and looked at him. "I mean… I'd like to think that those assumptions didn't come from nothing you know?" He paused, but she didn't say anything, so he pressed forward. "I mean, I've fallen for you, Angie, fallen hard, and I just can't help but wonder, or hope, or dream, that maybe, just maybe we could be something, you know? Something greater, something… magical. Something real."

He stopped. She stared.

"Angie?"

She responded by colliding her lips into his. He eagerly kissed her back, wondering if this was really happening.

When they broke apart, she said, "You really do talk too much, you know."

He grinned. "It's a gift."

She laughed, and leaned in to press her lips against his once more.

* * *

**Ahahahahhahaha.  
Sweet fluff. XD**

**Review?**


	86. Two Is Better Than One

**This next song is also pretty adorable. (sighh) Did you know that it is one of my aspirations to have a song written about me? So far, I've had a creepy guy that I barely know write a song on bass for me, without words. Ahahah. It was epic. XD**

**Song: "Two Is Better Than One" - Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift.  
Takes place: 7th year, after Fred leaves.  
Summary: _Maybe it's true that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. There's so much time for me to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two is better than one._ **

* * *

**Two Is Better Than One.**

He missed it all, missed her. He missed all of it so much. The way her hair fell in her face when she concentrated, the way she furrowed her brow when she was thinking hard. He missed the feel of her hands as he held them in his own, the way her lips felt pressed against his.

He missed Angelina Johnson with the very core of his being.

He knew that he had left, that he had made the decision, but that didn't stop him from missing her. The only thing he took comfort in were her final words.

"_I'll wait for you."_

He couldn't wait to get back to her, to see her smile, to hear her laugh.

He had decided that being with her was the best thing, above all. He didn't anything else as long as he had her.

* * *

**(sighhh)  
If only my life were so perfect. Ahahahhaha.**

**Review? :D**


	87. Your Guardian Angel

**Warning: Another cute song. Apparently, that's all my ipod was spewing out. XD**

**Song: "Your Guardian Angel" - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Takes place: 7th book.  
Summary: _I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._**

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel.**

"Fred," she whispered. "Don't do this. You don't have to do this."

He smiled, but it was a smile full of fear and regret. Even she could see that.

"Ange, I have to," he said. "I have to go fight. My family's out there. I have to protect them. And you. … I have to protect you, above all else."

"Protect me by staying right here," she pleaded. "Please, Fred, I love you, so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He hugged her tightly to him. "Ange, you know I love you, too. I'd be willing to die for you, you know that, right?"

She nodded against his chest, her tears falling freely now. "But I don't want you to risk that. Not for me. I'm not worth that, Fred."

"Angelina Johnson." He cupped her face in his hands, lifting her chin so he was looking her in the eyes. "Never say that. Never ever. You are worth it, more than anything else. I love you, and I have to do this."

She sighed, knowing it was no use. She let him kiss her, but grabbed his hand as he pulled away.

"Please be careful," she whispered.

He grinned. "Always, Ange."

* * *

**And... you know the rest.  
-tear-**

**Review?**


	88. Nice Guys Finish Last

**This next song is from the new Cobra Starship CD. I bought it the day it came out, cuz I'ma nerd. Ahahahahahha. Love them. (:**

**Song: "Nice Guys Finish Last" - Cobra Starship.  
Takes place: 5th or 6th year.  
Summary: _You're a nice guy, but it just won't do. She wants a bad boy, bad boy._**

* * *

**Nice Guys Finish Last.**

Angelina and Davies.

_Davies_.

_Roger Davies._

He stared at the two of them, still not comprehending. _What the hell?!_

He was a jerk, a douchebag, a jackass. A prat, one of Hogwarts' finest. He was as close to a juvenile delinquent as they came.

Why the hell would she choose _Davies _over him? Fred wasn't exactly a goodie-two shoes, but he was a nice guy.

That was his problem.

That was _always _his problem, at least when it came to Angelina.

He was the nice guy, the best friend, and she never wanted that when it came to a relationship. At this rate, he would never make the cut.

But how could he stop being a nice guy? Make her hate him? He shook his head. He would much rather be her nice-guy best friend than have her hate him.

He continued glaring at the pair of them as he pondered his predicament.

Obviously, he needed to do something about his image.

* * *

**Idk if I like this one or not.  
What about you?  
REVIEW!**


	89. Missing You

**Okay, major plug on this one. This next song is from this musical I recently discovered called _A Very Potter Musical_. It's on YouTube, and it's by StarKidPotter. Basically, this thing has changed my life. :D Seriously, GO WATCH IT! Especially if you're a Harry Potter fan (which I'm assuming you are, because, HELLO, this is Harry Potter fanfiction!)! XD**

**Song: "Missing You" - Darren Criss & Brian Rosenthal.  
Takes place: Post 7th Book.  
Summary: _And I'm missing you, I'm just missing you._**

* * *

**Missing You.**

He was gone, not coming back. She had seen his body. She knew he was dead.

Yet she still found herself staying up late at night, crying, missing him so much it hurt. It felt like there was a hole in her gut. She stayed up wishing desperately that, somehow, someway, he would come back to her. That she could just hold him one more time. Tell him she loved him.

She wished, but she knew she wished in vain. She knew he was gone for good.

It just killed her inside.

* * *

**Seriously.  
Go watch the musical.  
:D  
Darren Criss plays Harry Potter (and he is also on Eastwick at the moment, if you watch that show, as I do -squee- ! :D)  
And Brian Rosenthal plays Quirrel.  
So, if you haven't seen the musical, that's who sings this song.  
;)**

**Review?  
(Or, if you wanna know more about the musical and/or Darren Criss on Eastwick, PM me?)**


	90. Six Feet Under the Stars

**Warning: Rachel's favorite band coming up. :D Hahha.**

**Song: "Six Feet Under the Stars" - All Time Low.  
Takes place: 6th year.  
Summary: _I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time. In the cold, you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough, because this tension's like a fire._**

* * *

**Six Feet Under the Stars.**

Finally, she had agreed to go out with him. After persuing her for months, Angelina Johnson had given in to the Weasley charm.

Fred just wondered what happened now. He was holding her hand in the middle of Hogsmeade when it hit him: he had no idea what to do next. His mind went blank. Now that he had her, he had no idea what to do with Angelina Johnson.

He looked at her helplessly. She was so gorgeous, her scarf pulled up over her mouth, her eyes squinting in the wind, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Fred?" His name was muffled from the scarf, but he still heard it. "Can we go inside the Hog's Head, please? It's a little chilly."

He grinned, his panic subsiding. It was just Angie. He could do this. "Anything you want," he said, holding the door open for her.

* * *

**AllTimeLow=LOVE. :D  
Ahahahha.  
(:**

**Review? :D**


	91. I'd Hate to Be You

**Warning: Extremely long song title which is actually pretty irrelevant to the actual song ahead! XD**

**Song: "****I'd Hate to Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About" - Mayday Parade.  
Takes place: 7th year.  
Summary: _And we both go down together. We'd stay there forever. Just try to get up. And I'm sorry, this wasn't easy when I asked you, believe me, and never let go._ **

* * *

**I'd Hate to Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About.**

"I can't come with you, Fred," she said. Her voice broke with the pressure of her words. "I'm so sorry, but I have to stay here. Don't you see?"

His mouth refused to form words. He couldn't see, not really. What could be important than the two of them being together? Finally, his tongue proved it still worked. "I love you, Ange, so much."

She wiped away a stray tear that was speeding down her cheek. "I love you, too," she whispered. "But I have to stay here, Fred. If I go with you… I can't just throw this all away. I'm so close to finishing school, Fred, and I really need to do this."

"But what about me?" His broken whisper was out before he could stop it.

She was crying in earnest now. "Fred, I'll write, I'll find you as soon as school's done, I promise. And you have to know that I mean every word I've said, and that I love you, I do. I love you, Fred Weasley."

He wanted to hug her, comfort her, but he knew he would never leave if he did. "I love you, too," he said, his voice low. He pressed his hand to her cheek. "I promise I'll write."

She attempted to grin through her tears. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you, too, Ange."

Then he turned and walked away, his heart breaking with every step.

* * *

**This one might be my favorite out of the bunch. (:  
Lemme know which one's your favorite!  
REVIEW!  
:D**


	92. All I Wanted

**Warning: This next song is possibly my favorite song right now. It's been on loop. XD  
Also, I really don't know why I started all of these with warning. XD**

**Song: "All I Wanted" - Paramore.  
Takes place: 5th or 6th year.  
Summary: _All I wanted was you._**

* * *

**All I Wanted.**

He didn't love her.

The force of that phrase nearly knocked her over. Sure, he hadn't said that, and not nearly in those words, but she could tell. It was the way that he looked at her, his girlfriend, his beloved. Chloe Walker. He loved her. So how could he love Angelina?

She hadn't known that heartbreak could hurt this badly. That she could cry so many tears. Really, how was this fair?

How was this fair when all she wanted was him?

* * *

**Yeahh, soundtrack to my life right now.  
And I incorporated my OC from Misery Business in here, haha.  
Which I will try to update soon! :D**

**Well, thanks for reading.**

**Please review! :D**


	93. Forever

**I know, it's been almost a year since I've updated this, but better late than never, right? -winces- Please forgive me! I plan to be updating this more frequently, I promise. (:**

**Song: "Forever" - Chris Brown  
Takes place: 6th year (4th book), Yule Ball :D  
Summary: _It's like I've waited my whole life, for this one night. It's gonna be me and you on the dance floor._**

**

* * *

**

**Forever.**

He wished he could stay in this moment forever. He knew it was dumb, knew it was unrealistic, but he couldn't help but wish. She looked stunning as he spun her around, the red glitter on her dress catching the candlelit in a truly _magical_ way (no pun intended, of course).

He couldn't take his eyes off her: her elegant bun, the light makeup on her face, the way she moved so gracefully across the floor. She blushed as he caught him staring—again.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked, looking all around the hall as he spun her around.

"Just pure, unadulterated beauty," he said, grinning cheekily. She laughed, tilting her head back just so. Her laughter was another thing he loved about tonight. There had been a lot of it, each giggle more beautiful than the last.

"Seriously, Fred, the staring's creeping me out a little bit," she said, shooting him a teasing smile.

"I literally can't help it, Ange," he said, laughing lightly and thinking of all the different smiles she had, and how that one was the one she saved especially for him. "I mean, soon this night will be over, and if I don't memorize every part of it, how will I accurately tell our children that their mother was the prettiest girl at the Yule Ball?"

The blush settled heavily on her cheeks, and Fred smiled even wider. "How can you always say things like that with such certainty?" she asked. "Like you know it's just… inevitable."

He hesitated, then replied, "Because… the way we feel… the way _you _make me feel… It has to be real, doesn't it?"

She gave him a small, shy smile. "Sometimes you know just what to say, Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah, well, I've been known to have my moments."

* * *

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story if you have! And if you're reading for the first time, welcome! And thanks so much!**

**Remember, reviews always make me want to write more! In fact, part of the reason I came back is because I got some nice reviews on this story lately. Thanks sooo much to everyone who has EVER reviewed-there are over 100 after all. (:**


	94. Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Hey, guys! Sorry I'm updating this sporadically; Glee has kind of taken over my life, so I've been writing mostly Glee stuff. XD  
I really am committed to finishing this story (which means getting to 100 chapters). I'll finish; I promise. ;] It just might go a little slowly.**

**Song: "Coffee Shop Soundtrack" - All Time Low.  
Takes place: Whenever you want. Haha. Probably anywhere from 5th to 7th year.  
Summary: _I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing. The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here, keep me here._**

* * *

**Coffee Shop Soundtrack**

He loves her, he knows he does. But she won't give them a chance.

"You know I care about you, Fred," she says breezily as they come back from Quidditch practice, but it just… You're a great friend. I wouldn't want to mess that up."

He wants to tell her that he doesn't care, that they couldn't _possibly _mess it up because he's Fred and she's Angelina and somehow they'd just be perfect. He knows she doesn't want to hear it though, so he keeps quiet. He'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all. …Right?

One not so special day, he corners her in the common room. "Angie, I need to talk to you."

He must have this look in his eye, because Angelina looks kind of freaked out. "Fred, I really…. I really can't right now. Y'know, Charms quiz tomorrow, gotta get my sleep…"

"Angie, just hear me out. Please?"

She nods slowly.

"I love you, Angie." Her eyes grow wide, but he presses on. "And I know you say you're worried that dating me might ruin our friendship or whatever, but I think that really, deep down, you're just scared that you might have genuine feelings for me." He can see a little fear in her eyes and knows he's not far off base. "Angie, I'm scared, too. I mean, I've _never _felt this way. But I don't want to have to see you, day after day, and pretend that I don't have feelings for you, pretend that you're just my best friend. You're _so _much more than that. And you always will be." He lets go of her arms, which he has been grasping, and he takes a step back. "I just wanted you to know, Ange. I'll fight for you, for us. Because we have the chance to be something _real_."

He walks away, because he knows she needs to think. He knows she may pretend that this didn't happen when he sees her tomorrow, but he really hopes that, in time, she'll come to terms with her feelings.

It's two days before they talk again. He's pretty sure Angelina's avoiding him; whenever he goes to eat his meals, Alicia tells him he just missed her, and she won't meet his eyes in class. He wonders if he's really screwed things up.

He's walking back from Quidditch practice when he hears her call his name, and he whips around faster than he should. "Hey, Ange," he says, keeping his tone light.

She kisses him. He's surprised, but after a second her wraps his arms around and draws her closer, keeping her lips glued to his. Finally, they break apart.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispers, smiling lightly at him.

He gives her a half-smile. "If you can keep me guessing and on my toes like that." He gives her a wink. She giggles.

"I love you, too."

His smile grows wider. "I had a feeling you might."

She laughs, taking his hand as they head back up to the castle. "Yeah, yeah… How do I know you weren't bluffing, Weasley?"

He swings their hands gently and glances at her. "You don't."

She laughs again.

* * *

**Thanks so much to you devoted people who stick with this story! I love you guys (:  
Oh, and I've been writing mostly in present tense, so I hope you don't mind the stylistic change D:**

**As always, thanks for the lovely reviews (:**


End file.
